And So, He Returns
by Silberman Was Here
Summary: FINALLY FINSIHED!!! Yugioh/ OC Crossover: 4 Armies and the Yugioh gang come together to help a strange traveler defeat an unimaginable evil. Updated!
1. A Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Kyoté Moon: I'm back!!!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Yami Bakura: Damn.  
  
Kyoté Moon: What's the matter, Yami Bakura? You didn't miss me?  
  
Yami Bakura: Not at all. I became much more relaxed after I didn't have to hide in fear  
  
in the event that there would be another scene where Dark beat on me.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Don't worry, that won't come 'til later. Ok, lets recap about what's  
  
happened. It has been a year since the party at the "haunted" house. Bakura and the gang  
  
are now Juniors at Domino High, but there is a new student, one who seems a little  
  
familiar to Bakura. Little does Bakura know that their meeting would spark a cataclysmic  
  
chain of events that will threaten two worlds.  
  
Bakura: You mean I'm actually the star this time? I don't die or get attacked by evil  
  
demons from another dimension?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, you're the star.  
  
Bakura: Oh, great.  
  
Yugi: Wait a minute, you said two worlds. Does that mean...  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, yeah.  
  
Slobberwacks: We're back!  
  
Bakura: Oh, no! Not them again!  
  
Willis: What's the matter, Bakura? Didn't you miss us, either?  
  
Bakura: It's not that, but you guys are really freaky and good at Outburst.  
  
Willis: So what if we have red skin, no legs, horns, wings, a little ball floating over our  
  
heads, no body, have faces on our bodies and are 3 feet tall? You look really freaky to us.  
  
Yami Bakura: Why'd you create these things anyway?  
  
Kyoté Moon: I'd really have to give credit to my Yami for that. He created them.  
  
Willis: If you read his other fics, you'd know we used to be evil little devils.  
  
Daniel: But now we're perfect.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm still 3 feet taller than you.  
  
Willis: "bites Yami Bakura in the leg, which even though Slobberwacks have no teeth, it  
  
really hurts because their mouths are pointy for crushing things"  
  
Yami Bakura: AAAAAAHHH!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ha ha.  
  
(AN: If my description of a Slobberwack still doesn't help you draw a picture, I'll do it  
  
for you. I have a picture of one on my web-site. It's important that you know what the  
  
look like, because they are major characters in the fic.)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 1: A Familiar Face  
  
The last bell rang at Domino High one sunny September morning. Joey Wheeler ran as  
  
fast as he could, but he was still late for Algebra . As he received his detention slip,  
  
several members of his class chuckled, including Bakura. Bakura seemed to enjoy the fall  
  
weather. He thought that the changes in fall represented the changes that happen to  
  
everyone, and that soon would happen to him. For as if it was Destiny herself, a knock  
  
came from the door of the classroom. The Mr. Bigelsworth (AN: His name is an inside  
  
joke and not the cat from the Austin Powers movies) answered the door. It was a young  
  
women. Bakura was quite surprised, as there was a little bit of resemblance between  
  
himself and this new girl, except that she had bright pink hair.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Class, I'd like to introduce Miss Erika Toryamo. She is a new student  
  
here at Domino High and I would like you to treat her like you treat the rest of the class.  
  
Now, you will need a guide to help you around the school. How about, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Umm, sure. Of course.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Alright Erika, you can take a seat anywhere.  
  
Erika looked around and noticed the an empty seat next to Bakura.  
  
Erika: Hi, I'm Erika. You're Bakura, right?  
  
Bakura: Um, yes. Have we met before?  
  
Erika: Um, no, I don't think so. You must have me confused with someone else.  
  
Bakura: I guess.  
  
Bakura didn't pay much attention to class. He kept trying to think of where he had seen  
  
Erika before. There weren't many people in the world that looked like him, and he knew  
  
he had seen her somewhere, but where?  
  
Class had ended and Bakura showed Erika to her next class, which Bakura was also in.  
  
Erika: You go on ahead. I just have to tie my shoe.  
  
Bakura: All right. See you there.  
  
Erika went down a different hallway, into a room, which she new was empty.  
  
???: So, you have gained his trust?  
  
Erika: I am not sure yet, but I will fool him soon enough.  
  
???: Good. Soon, I will have him in the palm of my hands and revenge will be  
  
mine...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ooh, who is this mysterious person that Erika is talking to? Will she be  
  
branded a skipper, and has Bakura really met her before? Find out next time.  
  
Please R&R 


	2. Erika's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hi, everybody!  
  
  
  
No one is here.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, where did everyone go?  
  
Bakura sneaks up from behind, trying not to be noticed.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, Bakura. Good, my favorite snitch. Where is everyone?  
  
Bakura: Why, I wouldn't know. I just came to get my History book. Don't want to be late  
  
for class.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Bakura, it's a Saturday. All right, fess up.  
  
Bakura: Oh, ok, your too smart for me. My Yami is planning a surprise party to  
  
overthrow you later in the chapter. He's bringing all the kids 'cause he hates you. That  
  
boy hates you so much! I'm bakin' the cake! "proceeds with making a cake"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Is that so? Where?  
  
Bakura: Doo, doo, doo. Oh, yeah. It's in the basement. "continues to bake the cake"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Thanks, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: No problem...  
  
Yami Bakura: For it shall be a very good party indeed.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 2: Erika's Betrayal  
  
Bakura began to be worried. Erika had missed Math, and he didn't see her again until  
  
lunch. She didn't look that well.  
  
Bakura: Erika, are you all right?  
  
Erika: Yes, I'm fine. I just felt a little queasy and went to the nurse.  
  
Bakura: Ok, just making sure. Are you healthy enough to eat the school lunch?  
  
Erika: Oh, of course! It's been a very long time since I've had a nice, warm school lunch.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, me too.  
  
Erika later realized that that today was the day they had Turkey sandwiches, often  
  
referred to as Turkey swishes, as the meat was often a liquid that kinda just sloshed  
  
around on the tray.  
  
???: Perfect.  
  
Bakura: Did you say something?  
  
Erika: Um, no. I was just wondering, well, since I missed math, would you mind helping  
  
me out on the homework?  
  
Bakura: Oh, of course not. Where?  
  
Erika: My house after school, I suppose.  
  
Bakura: Sure, I'll meet you then.  
  
  
  
Bakura went to Erika's house after school, but he was surprised. It didn't look like  
  
someone had just moved in. Her house looked abandoned and totally wrecked, like no  
  
one had lived in it for years. Bakura walked up to the door, but it opened before he could  
  
knock.  
  
Erika: Oh, Bakura. Hi, come in.  
  
Bakura: Sure, hey, what happened to your hair? Why is it all black?  
  
Erika: Oh, I was trying to get something in the garage and a large can of paint fell on my  
  
head. I still haven't gotten it out of my hair.  
  
Something disturbed Bakura. The blackness on her hair was not paint, it was her real hair,  
  
and as he walked by the house, he didn't see a garage.  
  
Bakura: Erika, can I ask you something?  
  
Erika: Sure, Bakura. You can ask me anything.  
  
Bakura: Why is your hair really black. You don't have a garage.  
  
Erika: Oh, um, I mean...  
  
Bakura: Erika, stop lying. Why did you really bring me here?  
  
Erika didn't want to answer, because it would hurt them both. However, she had no  
  
choice in the matter.  
  
Erika: "chuckling"  
  
Bakura: Why are you laughing? What's really going on?  
  
???: It's a shame you haven't figured it out yet, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: What? Why did your voice change?  
  
???: Because, Erika can't hear you anymore. "suddenly, they are both transported to the  
  
Shadow Realm."  
  
Bakura: The Shadow Realm? You have a Millennium Item?  
  
???: I have no need for an item, fool.  
  
Bakura: Tell me now, why did you bring me here?  
  
???: For the ring.  
  
Bakura: You want the ring?  
  
???: No, Bakura. I want the spirit within it!  
  
Suddenly, Yami Bakura emerged from the Ring.  
  
Yami Bakura: All right. I'm here.  
  
???: Good, Akifa. I was hoping you wouldn't show up.  
  
Yami Bakura: Now explain. Who are you?  
  
???: You know whom I am, Akifa. As we have met many times before.  
  
Yami Bakura: I have no memory of you.  
  
???: Good, then my Memory Eraser spell worked.  
  
Yami Bakura: Memory Eraser? Wait, I remember that. We fought before!  
  
???: Good, than you remember who I am.  
  
Yami Bakura: Actually, you never told me your name.  
  
???: My name is not important. For now, I will have my revenge for what you did 5000  
  
years ago.  
  
??? pulled a large blade from its pocket.  
  
???: Now, you shall die!  
  
Before he could slash Yami Bakura across the chest, something very rare appeared in the  
  
Shadow Realm. A portal opened, and from it light poured out.  
  
???: What?  
  
Just then, a figure stepped out. It was a human. A teenage human boy.  
  
Boy: Kakakouroc! Leave him be!  
  
???: Damn you, Creator. I was about to have my revenge.  
  
Creator: You will not harm this boy. Now begone!  
  
In a bright flash of light, Creator sent ??? from the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami Bakura had passed out from the light, leaving Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Who are you?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: No, it's not God. So don't be sending me anything like that cause I can't do  
  
that on Fan Fiction.net. Now, where is everyone? The basement is empty.  
  
Yami Bakura: Surprise!  
  
Kyoté Moon: "Turns around as Yami Bakura pours tar over him, then dumps a bucket of  
  
feathers over his head.  
  
Everyone in the world goes over to Kyoté Moon and does the Famous Nelson "Ha, ha"  
  
Kyoté Moon: "Spitting feathers out of his mouth" Well, it's about time you got me back.  
  
Yami Bakura: You mean, you knew?  
  
Kyoté Moon: I'm not stupid. And this is an omniscient POV story. I learned that from my  
  
English teacher. It's a funny word. It's also a type of story where the narrator knows  
  
what's going on inside the minds of the characters.  
  
Erika: Well thanks for the lecture.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, I'm sorry, I should have said that in Algebra terms, seeing as you are  
  
so far behind anyway. Hey, wait.  
  
Erika: What?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Since you're new, we haven't humiliated you yet.  
  
Erika: Oh, no.  
  
All: Oh, yes.  
  
Kyoté Moon: "Magically switches the tar and feathers onto Erika"  
  
Everyone in the whole world goes over to Erika and does the Famous Nelson "Ha, ha"  
  
Bakura: So, who wants cake?  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Carvon Steps Forward

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, all.  
  
All: Hello!  
  
Kyoté Moon: You all seem cheery. What's up?  
  
Bakura: Nothing, just having some sushi. Want a bite?  
  
Kyoté Moon: No thanks. Where's Erika?  
  
Bakura: Oh, yeah. She had to step out for a minute. Something about a park.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Wait, you mean "Dark"?  
  
Bakura: Hmm, maybe. I forget. She jumped off the balcony and flew away.  
  
Kyoté Moon: And you didn't try to stop her?  
  
Bakura: Hey, this is damn good sushi.  
  
Kyoté Moon: "tries sushi" Hmm, that is good.  
  
Yugi: He likes it! Hey, Mikey!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Shut up, tall hair boy. I'll be back soon. I have to stop Erika before she  
  
drains the life from a flock of goats. "leaves"  
  
Yami: Wouldn't that be El Chupacabra?  
  
Bakura: Si.  
  
Yami: You speak Spanish?  
  
Bakura: Si.  
  
Yami: That's all you can say, isn't it.  
  
Bakura: "sadly" Si.  
  
Yami: Don't fell sad, Bakura. Here, have some ramen noodles and fried duck.  
  
Bakura: I don't know. Kyoté Moon doesn't really want me to.  
  
Yami: Well, he's not here right now. Come one. What harm will it do?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Bakura: Who are you?  
  
Creator: They call me, the Creator.  
  
Bakura: Are you...  
  
Creator: No, Bakura. I am not.  
  
Bakura: You can my mind?  
  
Creator: I can do much more than that. You witnessed something tonight that you should  
  
not have seen. Now, you will help me track down Kakakouroc and his army of monsters.  
  
Bakura: What are you talking about?  
  
Creator: I come from a place far away, where many species have lived together in  
  
harmony for years, until the coming of Kakakouroc. He brought only evil to my world,  
  
then fled when he was defeated. He came here to try to take this world and I have tracked  
  
him down to Tokyo. Many dark entities followed through his portal and opened many of  
  
their own. That is why I will need your help.  
  
Bakura: Me? But what can I do.  
  
Creator: You can do everything. However, you must not know of what happened with  
  
Erika tonight. I will erase that part of your mind, for it is vital you do not know.  
  
Bakura: What? But what happened? What is she?  
  
Bakura would not get his answer, as the Creator had already erased his mind.  
  
Creator: Hello Bakura. How are you?  
  
Bakura: What? Where am I? Who are you?  
  
Creator: Call me John. I am here to help you, and I need you to help me.  
  
Bakura: Alright, but what can I do?  
  
John: (AKA The Creator but I will just call him John from now on) My little friend here  
  
can explain it. Willis!  
  
A small little creature stood out behind him.  
  
John: Bakura, this is a Slobberwack, a creature from another world. Other creatures from  
  
his world have broken through to this world and are causing trouble. I need you and the  
  
power of your Item to help close the portals and stop these creatures. I will be taking on  
  
the roll of one of your classmates so that I can guide you at every moment. Oh, and I  
  
have something for you. Consider it an early birthday present.  
  
Bakura had totally forgotten that his 17th birthday was in a few days. He wondered how  
  
this person knew it would be his birthday?  
  
John: Surprise! I hope you like the color.  
  
Bakura's jaw dropped. It was a brand new 2003 White Nissan Convertible.  
  
Bakura: How...how could you afford this? It must have been so much. I can't accept  
  
it. At least without somehow paying you back.  
  
John: Ah, Bakura. Always thinking of yourself. I told you, it is a birthday present. Oh,  
  
yes. You need to have this, too. "tosses Bakura a new drives license with all of his  
  
information correct and a picture that Bakura never had taken.  
  
Bakura: How did you do this?  
  
Willis: I asked him the same question when he created me.  
  
John: It will come in handy. Now we must leave. Kakakouroc might have fled  
  
somewhere else. We can't be sure.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hold it! We're not goin anywhere until I get an explanation for what that  
  
thing was.  
  
John stopped walking.  
  
John: So you remember. Bakura must not know. Kakakouroc can read his mind, but not  
  
yours. If Bakura knows the truth about the human girl than he will be killed.  
  
Yami Bakura: Why is that thing after me?  
  
John: Kakakouroc wants your soul.  
  
Yami Bakura: What? Why me?  
  
John: Because, you are 1 of the 6.  
  
Yami Bakura: 6, what 6?  
  
John: Long ago, there were six dark entities. 1 was Kakakouroc and the others were  
  
owners of Millennium items. Not from here, from another world. In my world, 3 more  
  
items were forged. Each of them is containing a dark spirit. Then, there was you and  
  
Yami Malik. After the 5 spirits were sealed in the items and Kakaouroc was defeated, he  
  
searched every world to find the 5 items and drain their power to restore his true form.  
  
Yami Bakura: You mean I am the last?  
  
John: Yes. He now holds 5 spirits, 1 is his own. That is why he wants you.  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine, I won't tell the whelp as long as I get to keep my soul.  
  
John: Trust me, Akifa. You won't have to worry about that.  
  
Yami Bakura: What? You know my name as well? Who are you really?  
  
He wouldn't get an answer as John had already vanished with the Slobberwack.  
  
Yami Bakura: Something tells me this is going to be my mid-life crisis.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Dang, I couldn't find her. She ran off into the moors with a goat in her  
  
teeth. Whoa! What happened here? "looks around to see his apartment is trashed"  
  
Yami: Oh, thank goodness your back.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yami, what happened?  
  
Yami: Well, I may have accidentally gave Bakura some ramen noodles and fried duck.  
  
Kyoté Moon: WHAT!!! I told you not to. Now his horrible little chibi from is running  
  
around here somewhere.  
  
Yami: Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. That creepy little clone came in here earlier.  
  
Kyoté Moon: What? You mean I just spent 2 hours going through muck and slime and  
  
she's been here the whole time.  
  
Yami: Yep. She had some of Bakura's leftovers.  
  
Kyoté Moon: She did what?  
  
Yami: Ate the leftovers. Is that a problem?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes it is. Since they are both related, they both share the same chibi gene.  
  
Yami: So?  
  
Gir, Chibi Bakura, and Chibi Erika: I'm dancin' like a monkey!  
  
Yami and Kyoté Moon: AAAHH!  
  
Gir: Tacos!  
  
Chibi Bakura and Erika: Must obey the TACO MAN!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, crap. Bye for now. I'll write again soon, if I survive. Please R&R!!!  
  
Gir with a bone saw: TACOS!!! 


	4. Things Begin to Heat Up

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Chibi Bakura and Chibi Erika quarreling about who gets to host.  
  
Chibi Bakura: I wanna do it!  
  
Chibi Erika: To bad! I wanna do it!  
  
Kyoté Moon tied up on the floor: Here's a thought. Why don't you just untie Uncle  
  
Kyoté Moon and I'll do it.  
  
Both: Nah!  
  
Yami: Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. We're 17 lines into the story.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Oh. I wanna cookie!  
  
Both: Cookie!  
  
Kyoté Moon: I can get you a cookie. Just untie me.  
  
Chibi Erika: Never mind. Let's just have these tacos.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, crap.  
  
(AN: Because I am insane, certain foods will change Bakura and Erika's body structure.  
  
Ramen noodles and fried duck make them Chibi, raw sheep makes them normal and  
  
tacos make them fuse together!)  
  
The two eat the tacos and become Chibi Barika!  
  
Chibi Barika: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, crap. Now were doomed.  
  
Suddenly, Yami Bakura comes into the apartment.  
  
Yami Bakura: Holy crap! What the hell happened here?  
  
Chibi Barika: You said a bad word! I'm telling!  
  
Yami: Yes, come tell uncle Yami and untie him.  
  
Chibi Barika: NO!  
  
Yami Bakura: I settle this. "grabs Chibi Barika and makes them drink a bottle of some  
  
liquid, then they return to normal"  
  
Erika: Whoo, that was close.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes. You must be tired. Now lets just tie you up and send you back to your  
  
own world, demon spawn!!!  
  
Dark: Harker, you fool. I will never fall, and if I do, I shall return.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes, good for you. Now will somebody untie me!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Bakura: Sorry!  
  
Man: Watch it! Stupid kids don't know how to drive!  
  
Bakura: He couldn't be more right. This is so hard.  
  
John: It's ok, Bakura. Just don't crash. You're not insured  
  
Bakura: Thanks, that's really reassuring.  
  
John: Just helping you out. Remember, we need you to help us close all of these  
  
wormholes all over the town.  
  
They to pulled up to the school, and many faces stared in amazement that Bakura could  
  
get such a cool car. One of those faces was Erika's.  
  
Erika: Whoa, Bakura! When did you get a car?  
  
John: //Birthday present from your father//  
  
Bakura: Um, and early present from my father. He's off on another excavation.  
  
Erika: Oh, neat. It's your birthday? Happy birthday!  
  
Bakura: Thanks, oh by the way. This is John. He's new here too.  
  
John: Pleasure to meet you.  
  
John and Erika shook hands, and when this happened, Dark realized that the Creator was  
  
here and would be following them much more closely.  
  
Dark: //So, it was you.//  
  
Creator: //You will not get away with harming this girl and for everything else you have  
  
done. I will destroy you.//  
  
Erika: It's nice to meet you too, John. I'll see you guys later. Bye!  
  
Erika ran off towards her class, while Dark began to ponder how to deal with this threat.  
  
John: She, um, seems nice.  
  
Bakura: Yes, although the resemblance kind of scares me a little. You think we might be  
  
related?  
  
John: I don't know, but we should probably get to class.  
  
Bakura: Sure. Do you need help finding you locker.  
  
John: That's ok, I know where it is.  
  
The two walked over to John's locker. Then, as John was taking out his History book,  
  
Yami Bakura slammed the locker shut.  
  
Yami Bakura: Alright, you're going to tell me what's going on right now.  
  
John: Patience, Akifa. All you need to know is that an enemy of mine has escaped into  
  
this world and a few of his friends followed him. Now, you are going to help me send  
  
them back and close the doors they came through.  
  
Yami Bakura: So, how do we find one of these doors?  
  
John: Don't worry. One will pop up soon enough.  
  
Suddenly, a boy runs screaming out of the Men's lav. A strange flaming creature is  
  
chasing him and throwing fire balls.  
  
John: Ooh, a challenge.  
  
Yami Bakura: You know what that thing is?  
  
John: They are called Claybos. They are kind of like golems , made from clay and  
  
brought to life. Except these creatures are fused with an added element. This is Fire.  
  
Fire: Wheee! This is fun! What? It's you, the Creator.  
  
Yami Bakura: What?  
  
John: Never mind. Just cover your ears.  
  
Yami Bakura did this as John pointed his hand at the water fountain, which then caused it  
  
to erupt and put out Fire.  
  
Fire: No, I'm melting! MELTING!!!!!!  
  
John: Be right back. "runs into the lav"  
  
Yami Bakura is standing there as everyone is staring at him. Then the toilet flushes.  
  
John: Well, that's fixed.  
  
Yami Bakura: You closed the portal?  
  
John: Yep, now to just erase everyone's minds. "does so"  
  
Bakura: What happened?  
  
John: I closed a portal.  
  
Bakura: What? I missed the first one? Ohh.  
  
John: Don't worry, Bakura. There will be many more where that came from.  
  
The Basement  
  
Dark: So, you saw it happen?  
  
Boy: Yes, master. He is truly the one.  
  
Dark: I already knew that, you idiot. Now, I want you to get me the ring.  
  
Boy: The ring? But why? You said you were to great for the rings power.  
  
Dark: Not the power, lackey. The soul within it. Now, why are you still here? Get it!  
  
Boy: Yes, master. I will obey you. I will get the ring. You will take the power.  
  
Dark: Yes, that does sound about right. Now go!  
  
The boy headed up the stairs up to the first floor where he would take the ring and he  
  
would share in the ultimate power in the universe...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oooh, a cliffy! Who is this mysterious boy working for Dark? Will Erika  
  
every be able to have an honest conversation with Bakura?  
  
Yami: You know after working with you for 16 chapters, I've realized you talk too much.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, you're not locked in a closet enough. "locks Yami in a closet"  
  
Yami: No, NO NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: "sweatdrops" He's awfully depressed tonight.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Shouldn't you be studying?  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Because you're having a test in Chapter 7.  
  
Bakura: What?! "begins to study"  
  
Kyoté Moon: well, I guess that's it.  
  
Boy in background: Not so fast!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whoa! Oh, it's Malik.  
  
Malik: What do you mean, "oh, it's Malik." I'm a person too!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Good for you. Please R&R!  
  
Malik: No, not just good for you! I have a voice! A VOICE!!! 


	5. The Threat of Friendship

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hello, all. I'm Kyoté Moon.  
  
Bakura: I'm Bakura  
  
Malik: I'm neglected.  
  
Yami: And I'm still locked in a closet! Let me out!  
  
Kyoté Moon: No.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Kyoté Moon: You're still in time out. You know you aren't supposed to feed Bakura  
  
strange foods unless I tell you.  
  
Yami: You weren't even here! You were chasing after some girl.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I was chasing after Dark so I could send him back to his dimension.  
  
Yami: Same dif.  
  
Bakura: So where is Erika, anyway?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Why would you like to know Bakura? Oh wait, I know. I can read your  
  
mind. I know how you feel.  
  
Bakura: Why would you do that? How would you like it if I read your mind?  
  
Kyoté Moon: I would tie you up and put you in the closet with Yami!  
  
Yami chanting: MU-TI-NY! MU-TI-NY!  
  
Dark: I think that would be the best for all of us.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Are the goats still crying, Clarice?  
  
Dark: Wouldn't you like to know. I'm ordering some sushi.  
  
Bakura: Ooh, get me some fried duck and ramen noodles, too.  
  
Dark: Hmf, foolish Bakura. I know what it does to you. I'll order some too!  
  
Kyoté Moon: No you don't. "snatches phone away from Dark"  
  
Dark: Hey!  
  
Malik: Am I ever going to get to do something?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Maybe. I'll tell you if you tie Dark down.  
  
Malik: Ok. "ties don Dark"  
  
Dark: Fools, you cannot restrain me! I am the ultimate evil!  
  
Malik: Now, what am I going to do?  
  
Kyoté Moon: You just did something. That was it?  
  
Malik: WHAT?! "goes insane and pushes me and himself out of the window"  
  
Bakura realizes that he is alone with Dark.  
  
Dark: Little Ryou, come here. I want to show you something.  
  
Yami Bakura: I may be psychotic but I'm not stupid. "walks off to peel Malik and Kyoté  
  
Moon pancakes off of the street"  
  
Yami: Is anyone still there?  
  
Dark: Oh, great. I'm alone with a pharaoh who is locked in a closet. Say...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The late bell rang for the last time, and as usual, Joey was late for class.  
  
Joey: Again? No fair!  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Too bad. Now take your seat.  
  
Joey grunted and walked over to his seat.  
  
Bakura seemed very nervous, knowing anyone of those portals could open up at any time.  
  
John told him mentally to stop worrying and to pay attention, as Mr. Bigelsworth's  
  
lecture will be on the test.  
  
Bakura glanced over at Erika, who was paying no attention at all to the lesson. She was  
  
staring out the window, an evil grin across her face.  
  
Dark: // Now, the moment is right. These fools will fall to my power and Akifa will be  
  
mine. Be released, Dark Bats! //  
  
Suddenly, hundreds of bats flooded the classroom and hallways. They were everywhere,  
  
screaming and attacking the students.  
  
John: Freeze!  
  
All of the students and bats froze except Bakura and John.  
  
John: And that, is what it looks like when a portal is opened.  
  
Bakura: How did it happen?  
  
John: I heard chanting somewhere, but now, lets just get rid of these bats. Use the ring.  
  
Bakura: Oh, yeah. "uses the power of the ring and starts destroying the bats"  
  
Dark: // Hmm, you are good, Creator. Too bad you aren't good enough. //  
  
Suddenly, all of the bats unfroze and attacked Bakura, trying to rip the ring from his  
  
neck.  
  
John: Bakura! No! Go, Chompollo!  
  
A small, blue creature with very large incisors appeared.  
  
Chompollo: Ek-ek?  
  
John: Chompollo, create a cloud and capture all of the bats.  
  
Chompollo: Ek-ek, bats. "creates a large cloud that sucks up the bats and disappears.  
  
John: Thank you, noble Chompollo. You can get up now, Bakura. They are gone.  
  
Bakura: That's a relief. But how will we fix this? Those bats were everywhere and  
  
everyone saw them.  
  
John: That's why it's handy to be the ruler of an alternate universe. Gonie, cheiro!  
  
From John's hand came a ray of light, and no one remembered what happened.  
  
John: Now, when a creature appears, no one will notice.  
  
Bakura: That's good.  
  
John: Unfreeze!  
  
The class unfroze, but the next bell rang.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Oh, um, class dismissed.  
  
Bakura: Why didn't time stop, too?  
  
John: Hey, no ones that good.  
  
Bakura: I guess not.  
  
John walked out of the room, but Erika notioned Bakura over.  
  
Erika: Hi, Bakura. Um, well this is kind of hard to say. I wanted to tell you this without  
  
John here.  
  
Bakura: Ok, what is it?  
  
Erika: Well, Bakura, I would like to know, if you would like to, um, like go out for coffee  
  
or something sometime.  
  
Bakura: Um, sure I guess. How about tonight?  
  
Erika: Sure, that would be great, just one thing, though.  
  
Bakura: What's that?  
  
Erika: Could you not tell John about this. I think he may kind of like me and he might get  
  
jealous if he saw you with me.  
  
Bakura: All right. I'll see you at lunch, then. Bye!  
  
Erika: Until then, Bakura.  
  
Dark: //You did very good, my slave. Now go to your next class. I will have Akifa today,  
  
and nothing will stop me. Not even the Creator himself.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: "reels in a Malik pancake" That's what you get for pushing someone who  
  
can fly out of a window and then fall out yourself.  
  
Malik: Why do I have a sudden urge to drink maple syrup?  
  
Dark: Can someone untie me now?  
  
Bakura: No. Not until you promise to stop stalking me.  
  
Dark: I promise.  
  
Bakura: That's better. "unties Dark, who then tackles him and tries to rip the ring off of  
  
his neck, but is pulled of by many Slobberwacks"  
  
Dark: Please, just let me order my sushi!  
  
Kyoté Moon: No, you get capybara burgers.  
  
Dark: Ooh, neat! "eats all of them" Hey, these are good. What's in them?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Capybara.  
  
Dark: What's a capybara?  
  
Kyoté Moon: The largest member of the rodent family that lives in South America.  
  
Dark: "stops eating, stares at burger, then resumes eating"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Maybe I should have tried the scorpion salad.  
  
Please R&R 


	6. The Horrors Beyond the Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Kyoté Moon: YAAAAAAAY! I'm finally on somebody's favorite story lists!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Kyoté Moon: As a special thanks, I'm sending Malik to Avezini.  
  
Malik: What? That's not fair!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well you should have thought of that before you jumped out of the window.  
  
Malik: Just because I am flat gives you no right to ship me away.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Too bad. See you at the Christmas party.  
  
Bakura: Christmas party?  
  
Kyoté Moon: I just wanted to give him something to hope for.  
  
Bakura: That's kind of mean.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whatever. I'm just very tired for some reason.  
  
Bakura: Did you let Yami out of the closet yet?  
  
Yami: Um, no.  
  
Bakura: He's been in there for 3 chapters and he stopped making noise.  
  
Kyoté Moon: "opens door"  
  
Kyoté Moon: He dug out! He dug a huge hole in my floor!  
  
Bakura: Where does it lead?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Let's find out. "pushes Bakura down"  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! "thud"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Find anything?  
  
Bakura: A lot of rats. You should call somebody.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Is Yami there?  
  
Bakura: No. Wherever he went, he dropped his wallet.  
  
Yami walks in through door.  
  
Kyoté Moon: There you are! You left your wallet in the basement.  
  
Yami: I don't have a wallet.  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! RAT!!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The rest of the day went pretty normal. Dark wanted to lay low for a while as he knew the  
  
Creator was on his trail. He didn't appear at lunch, and Bakura was puzzled.  
  
Bakura: I just don't get it.  
  
Malik: What? How many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
  
Bakura: No. It's Erika. I think she likes me, but then it seems like she's avoiding me.  
  
Malik: That's why I stick to the tootsie pop.  
  
Bakura: You're no help.  
  
John arrives at the table. He seems worried.  
  
John: Bakura, have you seen Erika?  
  
Bakura: Not since a few classes ago.  
  
John: Did she say where she was going?  
  
Bakura: No. Maybe she went home for lunch.  
  
John: // Home, yes. I wouldn't even consider that place a home. She doesn't even live  
  
there of her will. // Maybe.  
  
(AN: From this point on in the chapter, I will be writing through different point of views.)  
  
Erika  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I can't do this to Bakura. No one can make me, not even  
  
him.  
  
Suddenly, I forced myself over to my partly broken mirror in which I had smashed  
  
when I saw the wretched face that stared back, the one not my own.  
  
"You will do it, slave. There is nothing you can do to stop it. The boy's soul shall be  
  
mine." Barked the monster in the mirror.  
  
"No, I refuse. No one could deserve that happening, especially Bakura." I replied.  
  
"What's this? Do I detect a note of caring in your tone? Is it possible that my little Erika  
  
has found love?" he said smugly. "Too bad. Tonight, he will be killed for the trouble that  
  
he has caused my minions and I."  
  
I turned from the mirror in tears. I could not let myself do this. However, I knew all along  
  
that I had no choice. Tonight, Bakura would be killed with by hands.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!! I like cliffees!!!  
  
Bakura: You also seem to like Bakura angst and pairing me up with a homicidal maniac.  
  
Dark: Why thank you.  
  
Bakura: Shut up, Updike.  
  
(AN: Inside joke.)  
  
Dark: What! How dare you call me that! You will pay! We shall duel!  
  
Kyoté Moon: I can't just make up a bunch of cards for Bakura to use. I'll duel you.  
  
Dark: Fine, if I win, I get the ring. If I lose, I free Erika for the next chapter.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Deal.  
  
Dark and Kyoté Moon shuffle decks.  
  
Dark: I'll go first. I play the Unknown Warrior of Fiend! Your move.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I play the Cannon Soldier. You lose 400 life points.  
  
Dark: Crap.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I play Final Flame and lay 3 cards face down.  
  
Bakura: The score is Kyoté Moon: 8000. Dark: 7000  
  
Dark: My move. I play La Jinn! I destroy your Cannon Soldier. Your move.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I discard Minar, so you lose 1000, then I play Maha Vailo!  
  
Dark: WHAT?!  
  
Kyoté Moon: And I attach Reinforcements. You lose 1750.  
  
Dark: Crap.  
  
Bakura: Good show. The Score is Kyoté Moon: 8000 Dark: 6250  
  
Dark: Fine! My move. Ha! The perfect card! I play Essence of Evil! Our life points are  
  
switched! No I will destroy you!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Too bad. I play Trap Displacement and the card returns on you.  
  
Dark: Crap!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Then I play Hinotama. You lose 500 more points.  
  
Dark: No! And since Essence of Evil is so rare, I have to skip my turn.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yay! I play Big Eye in defense mode!  
  
Dark: So. My move. I play a card face down. Your move.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oooh. I sacrifice my Maha Vailo and my Big Eye to summon the Black  
  
Skull Dragon, attacking your points directly.  
  
Bakura: Life Points now stand at Kyoté Moon: 8000 Dark: 2550  
  
Kyoté Moon: Come on, Dark. I know you are better then this.  
  
Dark: Fine then. I play Total Extinction. You lose 7999 life points! Then I activate my  
  
trap! Dragon Capture jar. Your move.  
  
Bakura: Life Points now stand at Kyoté Moon: 0001 Dark: 2550  
  
I'll start by playing Red Medicine and then I'll end my move. Your move.  
  
Bakura: Life Points now stand at Kyoté Moon: 0501 Dark: 2550  
  
Dark: Fine. I play Lady of the Dark Well. You shall be her final sight.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I play Griggle in defense mode. I gain 3000 life points.  
  
Bakura: Life Points now stand at Kyoté Moon: 3501 Dark: 2550  
  
Dark: No matter: Lady of the Well! Ring of Doom! "Lady of the Well destroys Griggle"  
  
Kyoté Moon: No matter. This turn I pass.  
  
Dark: Pity. I because I power up the Lady of the Well and destroy your Black Skull  
  
Dragon! Hahaha!  
  
Kyoté Moon: I play one monster face down.  
  
Dark: What's the matter, scared? Lady of the Well, attack! "attacks the Electric Lizard"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ha! She can't attack next turn. And now, I'll keep it that way! Spellbinding  
  
Circle! Ensnare the Lady of the well!  
  
Dark: No! I have no card that can stop it! And that's not all that I play! Fissure!  
  
Kyoté Moon: And that's not all that I play! Fissure!  
  
Dark: No! My Lady of the Well! I have no better cards to play. I lay one card in defense  
  
mode. Your move.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I also lay one card in defense mode.  
  
Dark: All I have is this stupid weakling. Your move.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I play the Pot of Greed. I play Ookazi and lay another monster in defense  
  
mode. Your move.  
  
Dark: Finally a good card! Attack the one on the right, Darkfire Dragon!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Too bad, that was my Ceremonial Bell.  
  
Bakura: The Life Points now stand at Kyoté Moon: 3501 Dark: 1400  
  
Dark: Fine then, I switch my monster to defense mode. Your move.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I play the Cyber Jar. "draws five cards"  
  
Dark: I've got nothing.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Too bad, because I dew 5 monsters.  
  
Dark: What?!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Nimble Momonga, Man-Eater Bug, Ameba, Minar, and most importantly,  
  
Jigen Bakudan! I sacrifice all of the monsters and you lose 1650 life points. You lose.  
  
Dark: No, no! I will not lose! I will not accept it!  
  
Kyoté Moon: A shame, Dark. Now return, to Oblivion!  
  
Dark: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erika: What happened?  
  
Kyoté Moon: We removed Dark from you until the end of the chapter.  
  
Erika: Ooh, neat. I'm gonna take a nice long bath.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Be careful. Because such a force was removed from you, you may feel a  
  
little ....  
  
Erika: "falls down the stairs"  
  
Kyoté Moon: ...dizzy.  
  
Hello, readers! I'm now offering a little contest! Bakura, being the gentleman he is, is  
  
taking Erika out somewhere very nice on their date. If you can guess where they go, or  
  
give a better place than me, you will win a walk-on part in the fic. Start your guessin!  
  
Please R&R 


	7. A Knife in the Dark

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh.  
  
Bakura: Oh, no! How could I lose! I was doing so well.  
  
Kyoté Moon: That's the way the game works, Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: Told you to stick to Monster World.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I don't think Bakura would want to go back after what happened.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, come on. You didn't like being a little priest man?  
  
Bakura: Not when I am 2 inches tall!  
  
Kaiba: So, Kyoté Moon: We meet again.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, hello, Kaiba. How's your novel?  
  
Kaiba: How's your game?  
  
Kyoté Moon: I should let you know Dungeon Dice Monsters is a big hit.  
  
Duke Devlin: Oh, please! You ripped me off!  
  
Every cheerleader in the world: Hey, it's Duke!  
  
Duke: Huh? Oh. "does that stupid thing with his hair and all of the girls cheer"  
  
Bakura: Didn't those used to be my fan girls?  
  
Dark: Not since you left the market, Baku boy.  
  
Bakura: Do you have to keep calling me that?  
  
Dark: Yes. It makes me feel important.  
  
Erika: Don't worry, Dark. You'll have lots of time to feel important when you are a slave  
  
to ME for a change!  
  
Kyoté Moon: And you have a very important part in the chapter.  
  
Dark: (sarcastically) Oh, goody.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The last bell rang as Bakura ran out of school and headed home, hoping not to meet with  
  
any unwanted other worldly creatures.  
  
Yugi: Gee, Bakura. You're in a rush. Where are you headed?  
  
Bakura: Got to get home. I've got a date tonight.  
  
Yugi: Really? With who?  
  
Bakura: Well, I'm not sure if it's a date, but Erika invited me out for coffee, or something.  
  
Yami: //Yugi, something doesn't feel right about this. I sense something abnormal within  
  
Erika. She may be one of those things that keep popping up. //  
  
Yugi: //Now your hallucinating. Erika's not some monster from another dimension. //  
  
Yami: //Perhaps not, but there is still something odd about her. //  
  
"knock knock"  
  
Erika: Hmm? Coming.  
  
Erika walked to the door and found Bakura, who greeted her, but then stared at her arm.  
  
Bakura: What happened to your arm?  
  
Erika: Oh, I accidentally cut myself when I was looking for something.  
  
Erika hated to lie, especially to Bakura. She knew that she cut her arm in a struggle to get  
  
out of the house so Dark couldn't go along with his plan.  
  
Erika: Oh, what wonderful flowers!  
  
Bakura had totally forgotten about the bouquet he had in his hands.  
  
Bakura: Shall we go?  
  
(AN: The next couple of paragraphs will be in different point of views.)  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Erika seems awfully quiet tonight. Not like usual. She always likes to talk, but tonight she  
  
is quiet, almost sad. When we got to the coffee shop, she just sat there, slowly sipping her  
  
drink. It seemed as if she was trying not to make eye contact with me. Just hen, Yugi came  
  
in with Teà, but Erika didn't notice. She just sort of glanced and waved, never really  
  
talking. Suddenly, the Ring began to glow and he came out. I sat in my room, watching  
  
what was happening, but nothing changed. I did sense that Yugi's Yami was out as well.  
  
He seemed to be looking for something, but I was not sure what. Just then, she almost  
  
fainted on the ground, but caught herself and ran out of the house. I ran after her, and it  
  
seemed like her skin was starting to burn, as it looked like it was turning black.  
  
Erika's POV  
  
I wish this wasn't happening to me. Why was Dark doing this? If he wants the Ring he  
  
could at least take it when Bakura is asleep, but why does he have to kill him? It doesn't  
  
seem right, that someone should have to suffer for a little piece of gold.  
  
//It is not the Ring itself, mortal. It is the spirit within that I seek// he said malevolently.  
  
When we got to the coffeehouse, I tried to make as little eye contact as possible with  
  
Bakura, as I knew that that was how Dark would get him, by hypnotizing him. Then, Teà  
  
and Yugi came in. They were happy, like I used to be. They tried to talk to me and then I  
  
felt a strange presence stir within me. Not Dark, but something good. I felt it fight with  
  
Dark, then I felt weak and had to run outside. Bakura ran after me, but I wish he hadn't.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I knew something was wrong with that girl. As Teà and I were walking down the street,  
  
we saw Bakura and Erika go into the coffeehouse. Erika looked very sick, not like  
  
normal, so we went in. I tried talking with her, but she said nothing and turned away. I  
  
knew something was wrong and used the Puzzle to enter her mind. It was a disturbing  
  
site. Everything was dead and destroyed, and then I was confronted with a strange  
  
creature. He was perfectly round, except for his puny arms and triangular feet, and for a  
  
strange triangle like object on it's head. It was completely black except for two glowing  
  
red eyes.  
  
"So, you are the Pharaoh?" said the creature. "Perhaps I am. Who are you?" I replied.  
  
"Interesting that you ask me that. For now, I am, as you would say, imperfect. However,  
  
after I have the ring, than I shall be whole. I shall be perfect." The monster spat back.  
  
"I knew that you were after Bakura. You will leave him and this girl be or feel my  
  
wrath." I shouted back at it. It only chuckled and replied "There is no way you can stop  
  
me, for I am the Darkness." With that, he fired a ball of negative energy at me and I was  
  
forced to leave her mind. I could see that she had felt the pain as she collapsed on the  
  
floor. She awoke seconds later and ran out the door, Bakura following. I tried to run after,  
  
but I felt that the creature's blast had actually injured me. Now, it seemed that in a few  
  
moments, Bakura would die.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Bakura: Erika, are you alright?  
  
She sat down on a bench and began to sob into her hands, as she could not control what  
  
would happen next.  
  
Bakura: Erika, please tell me that you are alright.  
  
Dark: "chuckles" I am fine, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Are you sure? Your voice sounds different.  
  
Dark looked straight forward, and then at Bakura.  
  
(AN: Dark is in Erika's body so he isn't all black with glowing eyes)  
  
Dark: I am just fine.  
  
Dark released a beam into Bakura's eyes, hypnotizing Bakura. Dark began chanting a  
  
spell and the Ring emerged from Bakura. Even Yami Bakura was hypnotized.  
  
Dark: After countless millennia, all 6 Dark spirits now belong to me.  
  
Suddenly, a man wearing a ski mask walked to Dark, grabbed the Ring, and ran.  
  
Dark: Well that just makes me mad. "begins chanting and summons 3 evil monsters from  
  
the Shadow Realm."  
  
Dark: Destroy him.  
  
Thief: I don't believe how much I'll get for this. What the?  
  
The thief ran into a wall, which wasn't there before. The monsters and Dark surrounded  
  
him and chuckled evilly.  
  
Dark: So, do you have any last words, thief?  
  
Thief: Nope. I'm just a little hungry though. "opens his mouth larger than humanly  
  
possible and swallows the Ring."  
  
Dark: WHAT!!!!!!! How is this possible?!!! Wait, you are a Slobberwack!  
  
The thief transformed for a human to a Slobberwack.  
  
Creator: And you're finished, Dark. Go, Swords of Revealing Light!  
  
Dark spun around in time to see himself snared within the swords.  
  
Dark: So, you think your sword will stop me? I am all of the evil in this universe!  
  
Creator: Exactly, now, Swords, point towards Dark and move forward.  
  
The swords did this and Dark began to scream in pain as they got closer.  
  
Dark: (strained) This is not over, Creator. I will claim the Ring and rule this world!  
  
With that, the swords pierced Dark's skin and in one final scream of pain, Erika's hair  
  
returned to normal and she fell to the ground. The dark spirits vanished into the night.  
  
Creator: I sense no evil within this mortal. She is now free.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ha! I am the master of cliffies and Dungeon Dice Monsters!  
  
Duke: Just because you're ahead by two heart points doesn't mean you've...  
  
Kyoté Moon: Dark Magician, attack his final heart point. You lose.  
  
Duke: AH! No, not again!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, I got skill. It pays to be a good duelist/D.D.M. player.  
  
Erika: Whoo! It feels so good to be free of Dark! What happened to him anyway?  
  
Dark: You had better not have killed me off, again.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Trust me, Dark. You'll live. But the night isn't over yet.  
  
Erika: You mean he's gonna comeback to my body?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, no.  
  
Dark: So I get to be a free spirit forever?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Um, no.  
  
Dark and Erika: I hate you.  
  
Please R&R 


	8. An Explanation Long Awaited

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Kyoté Moon, Yami, Duke and Kaiba are tied up on the floor while Bakura and Erika's  
  
chibis run around the room.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, someone explain to me why Bakura changed into a creepy little thing when I  
  
gave him some Chinese food?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Long story. You had better hope they don't find any tacos.  
  
Duke: Whoops. I had Mexican and some of it is around here somewhere.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok. Stay calm. Do not alarm the Chibis. They can sense our fear. Slowly  
  
get up and walk towards the kitchen.  
  
The four stood up, still bound, and tiptoed to the kitchen.  
  
Chibi Bakura: "sniffing" I smell fear.  
  
Chibi Erika: There! Those four. Let's eat them.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Yay!  
  
Suddenly, Malik breaks through the door.  
  
Malik: "gasping for air" I finally escaped from New York! Ha ha ha! What the?  
  
Chibi Bakura: Ooooo. Funny man. Let's eat him first!  
  
Chibi Erika: Ok.  
  
Avezinzi: Not so fast, Chibi!  
  
Chibi Erika: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! A really tall person from New York!  
  
Chibi: Too many people! "falls over asleep"  
  
The other four made it to the kitchen and freed themselves, but are just watching this.  
  
Avezinzi: You know, you four could be helping!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hmm, fight a two crazed Chibis, or eat tacos.  
  
Duke: I've gotta go with the tacos.  
  
Yami: I agree.  
  
Chibi Erika: MUST OBEY THE TACO MAN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Whoops.  
  
Kaiba: Run!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Not so fast. Go, Kuriboh!  
  
Kuriboh: Hmmm.  
  
Chibi Erika: Creepy teddy bear.  
  
Kyoté Moon: It's not a teddy bear.  
  
Dark comes though the door, sees the destruction that has happened, and heads to his  
  
secret bar hidden inside the wall.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, Dark! A little help!  
  
Dark: Jeez! I'm gone for a day and the whole place falls apart. What ever. B???Å!  
  
The apartment shakes, and all returns to normal.  
  
Yami: How'd you do that?  
  
Dark: When you've been alive as long as I have, you tend to learn a trick or two.  
  
Erika: Yet you were destroyed by the Swords of Revealing Light?  
  
Dark: I was not destroyed! The ring of light momentarily blinded me!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Speaking of rings, a reviewer asked how we would get the Ring out of the  
  
Slobberwack. I knew that Erika was going to lure Bakura away to get the Ring, so I  
  
replaced it one made of sugar. The Slobberwack ate it and it dissolved in his stomach.  
  
Bakura had the real Ring.  
  
Bakura: Um, actually, I spilt some water on it and it kind of, melted.  
  
Kyoté Moon: So you had the Ring of sugar?  
  
Bakura: Uh-oh.  
  
Slobberwack: Please, please kill me now! I hurts! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: (who has taken over the Slobberwack) Now, nothing can stop me from  
  
taking over the universe! Wait! I'm 3 feet tall! Nooo!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Bakura, get me a stomach pump.  
  
Yami Bakurawack: Hmm? What for?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Creator and the other Slobberwacks rushed over to Erika's body.  
  
Slobberwack #1: She's still breathing.  
  
Creator: Of course she's still breathing. She wasn't killed.  
  
Slobberwack #2: Then what happened?  
  
Creator: The Swords of Revealing Light caused Dark's spirit to try to escape, but it  
  
couldn't and he was atomized.  
  
Slobberwack #1: So our mission was a success?  
  
Creator: Not quite. Dark may be gone, but his minions still prowl this world. We will  
  
have to track them all down and destroy them.  
  
As the Creator was talking, Erika came to.  
  
Erika: What? What's going on?  
  
Everyone was stunned as Erika was looking right at the Slobberwacks true form,  
  
something she wasn't supposed to see.  
  
Creator: Um, hello Erika. Have a good sleep?  
  
Erika: So he was right.  
  
Creator: What?  
  
Erika: Dark told me that you really were the Slobberwack's master, but I didn't believe  
  
him. What happened to him?  
  
Creator: I guess there's no use in hiding it now. I am the master of the Slobberwacks, and  
  
Dark has been destroyed.  
  
Erika: He has? Oh, thank you so much! "hugs the Creator"  
  
Creator: Um, your welcome.  
  
Erika: Oh my gosh! Bakura!  
  
Creator: Oh! You're right! Hurry! We have to find him.  
  
The Creator, Erika and the Slobberwacks ran back to the bench where Bakura was. A  
  
Slobberwack was guarding him, but Yami and Teà were there as well.  
  
Yami: So, John, or perhaps I should call you Creator, tell me what has happened to  
  
Bakura. What is this creature that stands before me and what was the beast within the  
  
mind of that girl?  
  
Creator: I believe I have some explaining to do. You see, the monster you saw was called  
  
Dark. Dark was an ancient demon who escaped from my world to take over this world.  
  
He took over Erika's body to try to take the Ring from Bakura, but I still don't know  
  
why. I was able to destroy him, but Bakura still hasn't awoken from his trance.  
  
Yami: Wait, he's coming to.  
  
All Slobberwacks: Become a pigeon!  
  
All do so just as Bakura comes to.  
  
Erika: Bakura! Are you ok? What do you remember?  
  
Bakura: Remember? I don't remember anything. I hit my head as I was leaving the  
  
coffeehouse and now I'm here.  
  
John: So that's all that you remember?  
  
Bakura: Yes. Why? What happened?  
  
Erika: Nothing. Just as long as your are alright.  
  
Bakura: Hmm? Where's the Ring?  
  
John: You, uh, forgot it at home.  
  
Bakura: Ok. I'm sorry that our date was interrupted, Erika. I hope I can make it up.  
  
Erika: Don't worry. You will be able to. //Especially that I don't have a 5000 year old  
  
demon inside of my head.//  
  
Bakura: Come on. I'll give you a ride home.  
  
Erika: Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
  
Everyone: Bye!  
  
Later, at Bakura's house.  
  
Bakura walks in though the door, noticing that no one else is home. Good. He stumbled  
  
around, trying to find the Ring, but it was no where in sight. Then, he heard something up  
  
stairs.  
  
Bakura: That can't be good.  
  
He walked up the stairs and saw someone was also looking around upstairs, also for the  
  
Ring.  
  
Bakura: You there! Show yourself!  
  
He stopped looking and turned to face Bakura. He was dressed in black and his face  
  
could not be seen.  
  
Thief: (in a lisp) So, you are the Bakura? Yes. Master is looking for you, the Bakura. He  
  
wantses your Ring, yes. He wantses your soul!  
  
Bakura: "chuckles" Foolish, mortal. If we are both in seeking the Ring, than we are doing  
  
half the work we could be doing. I have a new job for you, my slave.  
  
Thief: Master? Is that you, Master? Has you come to save poor old me?  
  
Bakura: No. I want you to track down the Creator, or Jonathan as he is called. Kill him.  
  
Thief: And than you frees me?  
  
Bakura: Perhaps later. Now go.  
  
Thief: Yes master.  
  
He leapt from the window and ran out of sight.  
  
Bakura: Now that I have this form, nothing will stop me from claiming the Ring. Nothing!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Bakura: What! You put him in my body now! How many people do you have to hurt?  
  
Erika: 2  
  
Kyoté Moon: Don't worry, Bakura. It's not permanent.  
  
Bakura: It had better not be. Hey, I've got an idea. Lets put all of our money in a pile and  
  
split it! That'll be fun!  
  
Kaiba: Um, no.  
  
Dark: Fine then. I will take!  
  
Yami: Too bad. Mirror Force! You are destroyed.  
  
Dark: What? No!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyoté Moon: And to think I've spent years trying to destroy him and you use one card and  
  
he's dead. That's not fair.  
  
Yami: Unfair, but original.  
  
Bakura: Speaking of original, I'm hosting a contest!  
  
Kyoté Moon: What? You?  
  
Bakura: Yes? Whoever can come up with the most creative and effective way to destroy  
  
Dark gets this life-size plushie of me, delivered by me!  
  
Erika: Where did you get I a giant plushie of yourself?  
  
Bakura: "stares at plushie" You know, I have no clue.  
  
Erika: So, send your entry forms to:  
  
Ryou Bakura, at 123 Fake St. Computer # 817518471, Maine 04103  
  
Kaiba: Maine?  
  
Bakura: I'm visiting. The fall colors are very lovely this time of year.  
  
Kyoté Moon: That's the problem. To many animated tourists.  
  
Bakura: Remember, type your request on and 8 ½" by 11" review card with the exact  
  
address above in letter format or you will not receive the plushie.  
  
Kyoté Moon: "very quickly" Offer not valid to actors/actresses on Yu-gi- oh!, any  
  
Slobberwacks or associates and Martha Stuart.  
  
Please R&R 


	9. Many Interruptions

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Kyoté Moon: "yawns" Oh, what year is it?  
  
Bakura: (making pancakes) It's still 2002 for two more months.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Then where was I?  
  
Bakura: I don't know, but they've been outside the door since you were gone.  
  
Outside is a mob of people, waiting for me to write another chapter.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whoops. Guess I was gone longer than I thought.  
  
Bakura: You sure were. While you were gone I tore up the loft while looking for the Ring and ate 17 live roosters.  
  
Kyoté Moon: (surprised) What?  
  
Bakura: I said I found a penny while I was cleaning.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, ok. Anyway, I got three reviews for how to destroy Dark. The first was from Angel Reaper, who said poisoned arrows with a crossbow, Avezini who suggested the Dark-Piercing Light Card, and an anonymous entry that said to let him live, and it was in your handwriting, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: "eating his pancakes" Well, nowadays everybody's always forging everyone's signatures and handwriting.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I guess. Ok, could we get Dark out here?  
  
Kaiba: We don't know where he is.  
  
Kyoté Moon: What do you mean? Where's Erika?  
  
Dark: Erika will not help you, fool. I have taken Bakura now!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whoa. You think I would have seen that coming.  
  
Dark: Try what you wish! I will not crush me like I will crush you!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, let's try Avezini's method. Dark-Piercing Light!  
  
A bright light flashes everywhere, but Dark is not destroyed as he is not totally evil because he is in Bakura's body.  
  
Dark: Ha! That was like a mosquito bite!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, then. "takes crossbow and poisoned arrows and aims at Dark"  
  
Erika: Wait! You can't fire that at him! I know Dark and that would only kill Bakura.  
  
Dark: Ha! Looks like you're out of methods.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Not quite. I summon the God of Cheese!  
  
"Dark becomes a block of cheese"  
  
Dark: Cheese? What good will that do?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Plenty to destroy you. "whistles"  
  
Thousands of rats come out of the hole in the floor and begin to devour Dark.  
  
Dark: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! So many rats!!!!!!!  
  
Erika: What good did that do? Bakura's still dead.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Not quite.  
  
Bakura, as a ghost, floats up from the pile of cheese crumbs.  
  
Bakura: You will pay for that! No more Mr. Friendly Ghost! Change of Heart!  
  
Bakura takes over the rats who then devour Kyoté Moon.  
  
Kyoté Moon, now a ghost too: Oh, now it's on, Baku boy!  
  
"begin to fight while Erika and Kaiba watch from behind with giant sweatdrops"  
  
Kaiba: Lunch?  
  
Erika: Sure.  
  
Both slowly walk away, still staring at the fighting ghosts.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Did she just leave with Kaiba?  
  
Bakura: I think she did. Hey, who wins the plushie anyway?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Don't know. Neither entry destroyed Dark. Guess it's a tie.  
  
Bakura: But who gets it?  
  
Malik: I can solve this. "takes the plushie and rips it in half"  
  
Kyoté Moon: What did you do that for?  
  
Malik: Now they can both have it.  
  
Avezini and Angel Reaper come up to Malik who has destroyed their beloved plushie.  
  
Malik: Oh, hello.  
  
Both give the evil eye to Malik and crack their knuckles.  
  
Malik: Um, hey look! It's the real Bakura!  
  
Both turn their heads as Malik runs through a door, which is actually a window.  
  
Malik: Oh, crap! Not agaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Next Day At School  
  
Bakura closed the door of his car and slowly walked up to the school. There was a look of happiness on his face, but not the kind of happiness that happens when you open a Christmas present or see an old friend for the first time in a while, it was the look that he had done something terrible, but was proud of it. It was the face of Dark.  
  
Erika: Hey, Bakura! How are you doing?  
  
Dark: // "growls" I forgot how annoying she was. A good thing that she won't have much to talk about very soon. //  
  
Bakura: Hello, Erika. How are you?  
  
Erika: I've been feeling great since Dark was removed from me. I feel so much more energetic than ever!  
  
Dark: "under his breath" Really, I hadn't noticed.  
  
Erika: What was that?  
  
Bakura: I said I really notice. I had better be going. I don't want to be late for Science.  
  
Erika: Yeah, the Bigler will really bring it down on you if you're late.  
  
(AN: The Bigler is another name for Mr. Bigelsworth)  
  
Bakura: Right. See you later.  
  
Erika: Bye! "runs off"  
  
Dark: Yes, see you later, you sniveling moronic human. "chuckles" Oh, Dark. I've got to  
  
start writing these things down.  
  
Yugi: Writing what things down?  
  
Dark jumped when he heard Yugi behind him and barely had time to change back.  
  
Bakura: Oh, Yugi. I didn't see you there.  
  
Yugi: Sorry if I startled you. Have you seen John? I have something for him.  
  
Bakura: Oh really? What is it?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. He just said to hold it for me.  
  
Bakura: Ok, I'll hold it and I'll give it to him when I see him.  
  
Yugi: Oh, ok. "gives Bakura the parcel. It's a strange circular object wrapped in cloth.  
  
Bakura: I'll be sure to give it to him  
  
Yugi: Thanks. I'll see you later. "runs off"  
  
Dark: Hmm, could it be? "unwraps the package to find the Millennium Ring"  
  
Dark: Ah, yes. My long search is finally over. The Ring is...  
  
John: Oh, there you are Bakura. Is that the Ring?  
  
Dark: //Damn.//  
  
Bakura: Yes, it is. Yugi asked me to give it to you. But I'll hold it for a while anyway.  
  
John: Oh, that's ok. I can take it for a while longer.  
  
Bakura: Listen, John. It's my Ring and I'm going to keep it!  
  
There was a brief silence, which Bakura.  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry, John. I don't know what came over me.  
  
John: That's ok, Bakura. The Slobberwacks talk back a lot too.  
  
Bakura: I wouldn't have thought that. It's ok. You can hold the Ring.  
  
As John took it, he felt as if Bakura was tugging on it, trying to get it back. He finally ripped it from Bakura's hands.  
  
John: I'll see you later, Bakura! "walks off"  
  
Bakura: Bye! You ungrateful cheapskate! The Ring was almost mine! "looks around and sees everyone is staring at him."  
  
Dark: Um, I'm late for class. Gotta go. "runs off" // "growls" It was almost mine. I felt it's power surging through me. The Creator will pay especially for this, but especially Bakura, the traitor. If he thought Akifa abused him, he has never met the darkness. //  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Sorry if that was kinda short, but I'm pressed for time.  
  
Malik: Please, don't say pressed.  
  
Avezinzi: Oh, poor Malik.  
  
Angel Reaper: Shouldn't have jumped out the window.  
  
Avezinzi: Don't worry, poor Malik. You're never going to leave my sight again.  
  
Malik: "begins sobbing"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, then. See y'all next time.  
  
Please R&R 


	10. What? Not him!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Woo hoo! I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long but good inspiration  
  
takes time. Now, to type my best chapter yet!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, that's the perfect thing to remember this by: Episode 10: Return of  
  
the Lazy Human Who's Been Procrastinating and Thinking about Thanksgiving.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, its tomorrow. And I like turkey. I like it good.  
  
Yami Bakura: I prefer baby back ribs.  
  
Yami: On Thanksgiving?  
  
Bakura: You should see him eat. That's why I'm always absent from school for a week  
  
after Thanksgiving.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I always thought that was food poisoning.  
  
Bakura: It is. He attacks the pigs while they eat so he can get more food in.  
  
Kyoté Moon: That's disgusting.  
  
Bakura: You only had to hear it. I have to do it.  
  
Kyoté Moon: That's harsh. Hey, I know. Lets have Thanksgiving here.  
  
Bakura: In the loft?  
  
Yami: A day early?  
  
Dark: With, people?  
  
Kyoté Moon: You know, the gang. We can invite Angel Reaper and Avezinzi, too.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, I haven't seen Malik since he fell out of the window.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Actually, I have some bad news about Malik.  
  
All: What?  
  
Kyoté Moon: It seems that his name in the American series will be, Marik.  
  
Yami Bakura: Marik? What the (bleep)! Hey, I got censored!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yeah, another thing. The Board of Censors has been monitoring you and  
  
they feel you are a bad example for the little readers.  
  
Yami Bakura: Little readers? Only two people read this sorry story!  
  
Dark: It's true. I've been reading the reviews.  
  
All stare in amazement at Dark.  
  
Dark: (really pissed off) I can read, you jerks! I've been alive since the Dawn of Time!  
  
Jeez! (runs off to release his anger on every oyster shell in the world)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Why must he hate oysters?  
  
Bakura: Dunno. Oh, well. I call the drumsticks. (runs into the kitchen)  
  
Erika: Oh, no sir you do not. If anyone's gonna have those drumsticks, it's gonna be me.  
  
Yami: They're mine, all MINE!!!!  
  
Kyoté Moon: (sweatdrops) Um, maybe I should have gotten more than one turkey.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Creator: Here you are, Willis. Guard the ring with your life. I fear that if Dark is still  
  
alive, he will try to take it again. He already tore through Bakura's own house.  
  
The Creator gave the Ring to a Slobberwack that had a scar next to his left eye.  
  
Willis: Don't worry, Master. "puts the Ring around his neck" I won't fail you. What's  
  
this? What's happening?  
  
The Ring began to glow around his neck, and his bright smile disappeared, turning into  
  
an evil smirk. His eyes filled with evil and he began to chuckle.  
  
Creator: This is no laughing matter, Akifa. Until I know it's safe, this will be your body.  
  
Yami Bakura: A shame that now I can't help you fight the demons anymore. Guess I'll  
  
just go home and relax while watching movies and eating popcorn.  
  
Creator: No. You can still be helpful for us. Just stay in the sub-basement until school  
  
ends. I'll get you and we can track down Dark again.  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine, but you owe me your soul.  
  
Creator: Um, ok. Just don't make a sound. "runs up the stairs and into a hallway."  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine. I'll stay down here, with the rats and sludge and radioactive puddles.  
  
The little Slobberwack started to wander around until he found something of his interest.  
  
Yami Bakura: Hmm, a door marked "Faculty Only". Hmm, intriguing. "kicks down the  
  
door, and reveals and giant game room with big screen TVs, Jacuzzis, a bar, pinball, pool  
  
tables and a bunch of other really nice stuff.  
  
Yami Bakura: "does that thing the Grinch did when he got his idea"  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs...  
  
Malik is running down the hallway, but stops at a certain door.  
  
(AN: I'm still calling him Malik, so to all Marik supporters, to bad.)  
  
Malik: I think this is where he said to meet. "takes out a key and opens the door to the  
  
sub-basement. Quietly sneaks though the door and walks down the stairs"  
  
Bakura turns and greets his visitor.  
  
Dark: Ah, my faithful servant. I see you made it here alright.  
  
Servant: Of course. I would do anything for you, Lord Dark.  
  
Dark: Good. Than you will find the one who possesses the Millennium Ring.  
  
Servant: But Master, does Bakura not possess the Ring?  
  
Dark: No. It was taken from me. Creator has it. He will know where it is. Find it at all  
  
costs. The Ring will be mine.  
  
Servant: But Master, could you not use your power to find it?  
  
Dark: I have tried. Somehow, its power is being blocked.  
  
Yami Bakura in a hot tub: YES! TOUCHDOWN! WHOO HOOO!!!!!  
  
Servant: Yes Master. I will find the Ring for you. Even if I must kill the Creator to get it.  
  
Dark: That's a good slave. Now head back to class.  
  
The servant ran back up the stairs and locked the door behind him. He then ran down the  
  
hall, when Yugi popped out of nowhere.  
  
Yugi: Hey, Malik. Where are you running to so fast?  
  
Malik: Um, just trying to get to class. I'm late. See you! "runs off"  
  
Yugi: But it's lunch time.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Okay, who wants to say Grace?  
  
Yami Bakura: Grace. "starts ripping into the turkey"  
  
Erika: Hey, you stupid Slobberwack! Leave some for us!  
  
Avezinzi: I got a wing! "is tackled by the hungry cast"  
  
Malik: Finally! I'm free! "tries to escape, but is in a full body cast and only falls over"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, you guys know I have enough turkeys for everyone.  
  
Angel Reaper: Really?  
  
Yami Bakura: Get him!  
  
Kyoté Moon is tackled by the cast and has the turkeys ripped away from him and eaten  
  
by Yami Bakura and the others.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, well. I get a real Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.  
  
Yami: Be glad you still have hands. "shows that his hands were missing"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Somebody ate your hands?  
  
Yami: No, I chopped them off! Erika slapped me so much to get a drumstick they went  
  
numb. Now, I'll take her hands! "chases Erika across the room, trying to steal her hands."  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh well. I hope everybody's Thanksgivings will go better than this. See  
  
you all next time here at really sucky party central.  
  
Please R&R 


	11. A Secret Agenda

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
  
  
Kyoté Moon: I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Um, ok.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey all of my loyal fans. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but my  
  
internet died. It just got fixed today, so I can type.  
  
Bakura: So you must be full of energy to write?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Actually, I'm wiped. I have to take the MEA's this week.  
  
Bakura: Um, what's an M-E-A?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Maine Educational Assessment. I have to take it 3 times in my life for 10  
  
days and it will determine what happens to me for the rest of my life.  
  
Bakura: That sounds harsh. I had to take that too.  
  
Kyoté Moon: You know that you're taking it again next year.  
  
Bakura: WHAT? Not again! (runs off all paranoid)  
  
All: -_-0  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
-Limbo-  
  
Creator: (thinking) I don't understand how all of this could have escalated so much. It  
  
should have been a simple mission. Find Dark and destroy him. But now that Bakura and  
  
the others are involved everything's gone wrong. I know that Dark has entered the body  
  
of Bakura but there is no way I can remove him without hurting Bakura. He should have  
  
never gotten involved.  
  
Just then, a Slobberwack entered the room.  
  
Slobberwack: Master, Lord Kragok of Lagantoro has arrived.  
  
Creator: Send him in.  
  
With that, another Slobberwack entered, however he was very different. He was injured  
  
in a science experiment gone wrong and was mostly robotic. His right arm and eye with  
  
completely robotic and a mask of fake skin covered the rest of his metal body. His  
  
remaining eye had a great, bushy eyebrow that stared malevolently at the Creator. He  
  
carried a tattered blue cape as a sign to show that he was a great robotic fighter. He  
  
chuckled lightly ass he approached the Creator.  
  
Kragok: Ay, asta bazula, gianto?  
  
(AN: The language he is speaking is Slobbish and he talks like Watto from Star Wars so  
  
imagine it like that. I will translate the rest, but he said "Hey, how are you doing, old  
  
friend?" The Creator is also speaking Slobbish.)  
  
Creator: Believe me, Kragok. We are hardly friends. I have called you here for business.  
  
Kragok: Ah, yes. De Dark. You have called for help, yah?  
  
Creator: I called you because you can aide us against Dark and his army, and because you  
  
once worked by his side. You should know a thing or two about him.  
  
Kragok: Dat is where you are wrong, as de Dark erased my mind in the event of just this.  
  
Creator: Just as I thought. But you can still help us fight him, right?  
  
Kragok gave a great laugh at this and simply said:  
  
Kragok: Anything for revenge.  
  
Creator: Ah, yes. You and Dark did have your struggles.  
  
Kragok: (enraged) "throws the table across the room" He said he would save me! Instead,  
  
he only made it worse. His ways made me more machine than 'wack.  
  
(AN: When Kragok worked for Dark, Dark promised to return him to normal but tricked  
  
him and drained his powers, leaving Kragok a lifeless pile of metal and flesh. He was  
  
later revived but lost all but a bit of his Wackity. Wackity is like humanity, but for  
  
Slobberwacks.)  
  
Creator: Than we shall return to Earth.  
  
Kragok: Good. I have never seen Earth, but if it will allow me to defeat Dark, than I shall  
  
go without fear.  
  
Creator: I only hope that our combined forces can stop Dark and what he lies below.  
  
-Domino High-  
  
Yugi: Has anyone seen John or Malik?  
  
Bakura: No, not since last period.  
  
Joey: Maybe their skippin'.  
  
Erika: Maybe they had to leave.  
  
Yugi: Malik said he was late for class and ran off.  
  
Erika: At lunch?  
  
Kaiba: Sounds suspicious. Maybe he's doing something he shouldn't.  
  
Yugi: Oh, Kaiba. What brings you here.  
  
Kaiba: I saw Malik going to the basement a couple of times.  
  
Erika: Why would he be going to the basement?  
  
Dark: //I'm sure he had his reasons. "chuckles"//  
  
John: Hey everyone. What's up?  
  
Bakura: Oh, hello John. Where were you?  
  
John: Oh, I had to go pick up my laptop. It was being fixed.  
  
Teà: Whoa! You have a laptop?  
  
John: Uh, yeah. I just got it for my birthday. I have to got set something up though. Be  
  
right back! "runs out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom. Turns on laptop."  
  
Laptop: Brrrrmmm. You've got 'wack!  
  
The laptop transforms into Kragok who had changed shapes to hide.  
  
John: All right. Change into a student and find Yami Bakura in the basement. Tell him to  
  
go to this address. "hands him an address"  
  
Kragok: Yousa gotta no problem. I'lla bring de wack to de place. "heads off"  
  
Creator: //I hope this works. If not, no one can stop Dark's fury. So much evil contained  
  
in such a small package. The fate of the world is now in the balance. Dark must fail.//  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Sorry is this story isn't making much sense but soon everything will come  
  
together. If you have any questions you can e-mail me or visit my site, Bakura's Realm,  
  
at http://www.geocities.com/myotismon2/bakurasrealm.html .  
  
Bakura: Vote Bakura!  
  
Malik: No, vote Malik!  
  
Kaiba: No, vote Kaiba!  
  
Kyoté Moon: I guess the poll is more serious than I thought. Oh, well. Time for the  
  
moment of Zen. "claps hands"  
  
"A whole bunch of sheep appear and attack Yami Bakura. If you don't know what this  
  
means, please read my other fic, What Happens When Yami Bakura Hosts TV."  
  
Please R&R 


	12. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, everybody! Sorry I've been gone so long but I had to bring my  
  
computer to the shop and I couldn't write. But, I've got like the next 5 chapters in my  
  
head so I can do those right away.  
  
Bakura: Will any of those chapters let me be free again?  
  
Kyoté Moon: No  
  
Bakura: (disappointed) Oh.  
  
Kyoté Moon: So, without further ado, let's get on with the story.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The last bell rang at Domino High and the students poured out of the school, but 2  
  
remained, looking around trying to find something.  
  
Y. Bakura: Why are we still here? Aren't we supposed to go to the address?  
  
Kragok: I'm trying to find something.  
  
Y. Bakura: What could be more important than saving my life?  
  
Kragok: De-lousing a dog.  
  
Y. Bakura: What! How dare you! I should destroy you!  
  
Kragok turned to Yami Bakura and put his arm around his neck. Yami Bakura could still  
  
feel that even though Kragok was transformed as a human, his arm was still robotic.  
  
Kragok: You wouldn't destroy me because I can crush your pathetic human neck like a  
  
twig. There is nothing that can beat a machine, understand?  
  
Y. Bakura: (choking) Yes, but could you let go please.  
  
Kragok let go and threw Yami Bakura in to broom closet, which he jumped into himself  
  
and closed the door.  
  
Y. Bakura: Hey! What was that for?  
  
Kragok: Shhh! Look.  
  
The two looked out the door and saw Malik, sneaking around. He went to a door and with  
  
a key unlocked it and went through.  
  
Kragok: Why would he be going to the basement at this time?  
  
Y. Bakura: Because Malik's an idiot.  
  
Kragok: We follow now.  
  
Y. Bakura: Fine, as long as it gets us out of here faster.  
  
Erika's House-  
  
Erika: Something's not right. I know that we destroyed Dark but it feels like he's still  
  
here, somewhere, lurking in the shadows.  
  
John: Yes, I feel it, too. I'm afraid that Dark still isn't destroyed and can be in any vessel  
  
at anytime. I seems like his power is growing.  
  
Just then, the phone rang.  
  
Erika: Hello? Oh, hi Bakura.  
  
John: //Bakura?//  
  
Erika: You want me to meet you where? Okay, I'll be there. Bye.  
  
John: What did he want?  
  
Erika: He wants me to meet him in the park. It's weird. Bakura's been acting really weird  
  
around me lately.  
  
John: Are you going?  
  
Erika: Why wouldn't I?  
  
John: It's starting to snow pretty hard. I don't know why Bakura would want to meet you  
  
in the park at this time of night.  
  
Erika: Guess he's just trying to impress me.  
  
With that, Erika grabbed her coat and headed out to the park.  
  
John: This isn't good. Dark is setting a trap. I know it. Where are Kragok and Yami  
  
Bakura? Kragok was always one to keep people waiting.  
  
Domino High School-  
  
Y. Bakura: This place is really strange. All of these corridors are twisting in every  
  
direction. We could be down here for years. Don't you find it weird that a schools has a  
  
maze underneath it?  
  
Kragok: Well Mr. Ancient Spirit, why don't you use that hunk of junk around your neck  
  
to get us through here?  
  
Y. Bakura: The Millennium Ring? Not a bad idea. (pulls out the Ring and the pointers  
  
point to the right.)  
  
Y. Bakura: This way! (runs off in that direction)  
  
The two followed the Ring down many stairs and corridors before Yami Bakura stopped.  
  
Kragok: Why did you stop?  
  
Y. Bakura: Dead end.  
  
Kragok: So much for the great Millennium Ring. Hey, what's that on the wall? (walks  
  
over to the wall where there is an imprint.)  
  
Y. Bakura: What is it?  
  
Kragok: It is the Horgoth de Kal, the Dark Dragon in English. The symbol of Dark.  
  
Y. Bakura: Guess the Ring led us right after all. Hey, what's that writing there?  
  
Kragok: More Slobbish, but of a different sort. This is Dark Speech. It reads "All shall  
  
fall by the will of Kakakouroc. We are Halifax."  
  
Y. Bakura: Halifax? Isn't that a city in Canada?  
  
Kragok: Yes, but apparently it means much more to Dark. We must tell the Creator.  
  
Voice: You're not telling anyone anything.  
  
Y. Bakura: What? Who's there?  
  
Voice: I am the servant of Dark and I will make sure you never leave this chamber alive.  
  
Kragok: If you want a fight, you've got it! Show yourself!  
  
Voice: I have no need to show myself, as you already know who I am, especially you,  
  
Yami Bakura.  
  
Y. Bakura: I don't know who you are but I know that I can destroy you with the power of  
  
my Millennium Item! (fires a beam from the Ring into the darkness.)  
  
Voice: (scoffs) Twit. (fires a beam back as well)  
  
Y. Bakura: What? You have a Millennium Item?! Who are you?  
  
Voice: I am and always shall be your executioner.  
  
Voice 2: Not if I can help it.  
  
All: Huh?  
  
A small wolf like creature that walked on it's hind legs jumped down from the ceiling.  
  
Voice: What? Who are you?  
  
Wolf: I am Mordo, son of Mortho Lord of the Woods.  
  
Voice: Ah, Mordo. So we finally meet.  
  
Mordo: Yes, but you will do no harm to these children today.  
  
Mordo began to chant in Elvish and the three disappeared  
  
Voice: Perhaps not today Mordo, but we will meet again...  
  
The Park-  
  
The snow was beginning to fall even more now. Erika was looking everywhere but she  
  
couldn't find Bakura. Unfortunately for Erika, he found her.  
  
Erika: Oh, hello Bakura. What is it that you wanted me here for?  
  
Dark: (chuckles) Bait.  
  
The Loft-  
  
Creator: Have you found her yet?  
  
Slobberwack: No, sir. We're still looking but we have found no signs of Miss Toryama.  
  
Creator: Keep looking. If you find Dark, call me.  
  
(cell phone rings)  
  
Creator: Hello?  
  
Dark: Hello, Creator. Nice to talk to you again.  
  
Creator: Damn you Dark! Where is she?  
  
Dark: Don't worry. She's safe with me in the park. Except that she's almost completely  
  
buried in snow. My minions and I are placing bets. What do you think she'll die of first:  
  
Hypothermia or suffocation?  
  
Creator: We will destroy you Dark. (hangs up) Justin!  
  
Justin: Yes sir?  
  
Creator: Where are Yami Bakura and Kragok? They should have been here hours ago.  
  
Justin: They never showed up.  
  
Creator: Great. Willis!  
  
Willis: Yes, Creator?  
  
Creator: Ready your troops. We're going to the park.  
  
The Park-  
  
Dark: Hmm. They should have been here by now. Looks like we're going to have to kill  
  
you, Erika, you treacherous human.  
  
Erika: You are an evil monster Dark and you will pay for your crimes.  
  
Yami: No she won't.  
  
Dark: What? (turns around to see Yami, Teà, Joey, Tristan, John and his Slobberwack  
  
troops.)  
  
Yami: Bakura? Why are you doing this?  
  
Dark: Because, Pharaoh, I am not Bakura. I a Lord Dark, and you will soon be bowing to  
  
me.  
  
John: No you won't because you're outnumbered and with our small army we can take  
  
you down for good.  
  
Dark: Ah, Creator. You always were dense. You should have known that you have fallen  
  
into a trap. You can have the girl back. She is no longer necessary. (throws Erika over to  
  
the crowd of Slobberwacks.)  
  
Yami: A trap?  
  
Dark: Yes. And not even the great Creator himself can get himself out of this one. (pulls  
  
a long jagged dagger from his pocket and puts it to his own neck.)  
  
Joey: What is this? His trap is to kill himself?  
  
Dark: Not me, you twits. I, being a spirit, will live on. While on the other hand...  
  
John: Bakura will die.  
  
Dark: Exactly. And if you do not give me the Millennium Ring now, Bakura will never  
  
wake up. It's your choice.  
  
Teà: John, you have to give him the Ring. If you don't, Bakura will die.  
  
John: Bakura would die anyway. After he got his Ring and resurrected his true powers,  
  
he would kill Bakura anyway, along with the rest of the Earth. Also, we don't have the  
  
Ring. I gave it to a Slobberwack to guard and he never came back.  
  
Tristan: So what you're saying is, Bakura's gonna die in a few seconds?  
  
Dark: 10 seconds to be exact if I don't get it. 10, 9, 8...  
  
Erika: ///No, I can't let Bakura die. He's my only real friend. He helped me, so I'll help  
  
him. Even if it means paying the ultimate price.///  
  
Dark: 7, 6, 5...  
  
Erika stood up, closed her eyes and began to chant in a strange language. Suddenly, there  
  
was a golden glow on her chest and a Millennium Item appeared around her neck.  
  
Dark: 4, 3, 2, hey, what are you doing there?  
  
Erika: Whatever it takes to stop you. (pulls out a card) I use Trap Displacement to bring  
  
Dark's spirit out of Bakura and into my own. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.  
  
John: Erika! No!  
  
Dark: What? No!!!  
  
Dark's spirit was removed from Bakura and was sent into Erika. She fell to the ground,  
  
but quickly stood up again with her eyes glowing brightly.  
  
Dark: Grrr. My plan was almost complete. This is not over. I will return!!!! (vanishes)  
  
Yami: But, how can she have a Millennium Item? All 7 are accounted for.  
  
John: Yes. All 7 of this world, but 3 were created on Carvon as well. The Millennium  
  
Blade, which I possess, the Millennium Pendent which Erika possess and the Millennium  
  
Flute which is possessed by an old friend of mine who is not on this world.  
  
Moon Fox: Correction. I am on Earth and am willing to fight Dark.  
  
All turn around to see a young woman with long blond hair.  
  
John: Moon Fox, is that really you?  
  
Moon Fox: Yes, John. It has been a long time. After the Dark King Demorga was slain I  
  
went West to train in the Mountains.  
  
Joey: Um, can somebody explain what's going on here?  
  
John: Yes, this is Moon Fox. She was one of 4 great soldiers who fought to destroy the  
  
Dark King Demorga. The others where Night Wolf, our computer expert, Midnight  
  
Jackal, our strongman, Moon Fox, our second in command, and myself, although I was  
  
called Kyoté Moon at that time, but I gave that name up. I am the Creator now.  
  
Moon Fox: To bad Jake and Rick couldn't help us. Then all four of us would be back.  
  
John: No matter, because with this all star team of people, we can free Erika and destroy  
  
Dark once and for all.  
  
Y. Bakura: Don't forget us!  
  
Yami Bakura, Kragok and Mordo all came running down the road up to the now large  
  
group.  
  
John: Where have you been? Bakura almost died tonight?.  
  
Kragok: We have a good reason. We have found Halifax.  
  
John: Excuse me?  
  
Kragok: Halifax has been found...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: What is Halifax? Why do I have so many names in this story? Who are Mordo and Moon Fox? All of these questions will be answered next time.  
  
Please R&R 


	13. The Company of Carvon

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, all. I kinda took a break during my vacation but I'm back for the  
  
exciting final chapters of the fic. Well, there are actually a lot of chapters left but there  
  
will be more action in these ones than you can shake a stick at!  
  
Yami Bakura: shakes a stick at it, but fails.  
  
Kyoté Moon: See. Oh, yeah. The story is kinda gonna get violent because there will be a  
  
big battle, but just imagine it as like the battle of Helm's Deep.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, yes. We all know how well that turned out.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ah, whatever. Enjoy.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A dark look came over the Creator as Kragok spoke those words: "Halifax has been  
  
found." The rest of the group save the other Slobberwacks stared at the Creator.  
  
Joey: Halifax? Isn't that a city in Canada?  
  
Y. Bakura: That's what I said. Now will someone please take me out of this pathetic  
  
creature?!  
  
John: Fine. "pulls the Millennium Ring from the Slobberwack and he returns to normal.  
  
Slobberwack: Thank you! I can't stand him.  
  
Yami: So, what is Halifax?  
  
John turned to Yami and sighed.  
  
John: Halifax is a cult from my world that worships Dark. They call themselves a school  
  
and their leader is a terrible beast called the Headmaster. I knew they would follow Dark  
  
to Earth and now that he has been found out he will take refuge in Halifax. However, we  
  
know where it is.  
  
Moon Fox: If we take them by surprise, we might be able to stop them.  
  
John: Not likely. There are thousands of followers of Halifax. We would be incredibly  
  
outnumbered.  
  
Moon Fox: Not quite. Come forth, Delron, lord of the Elves.  
  
The group gasped as a group of creatures the size of men came, but they were not men,  
  
but elves. One stepped forward, wearing a wreath on his brow. At the sight of this elf,  
  
Mordo bowed and greeted him in Elvish.  
  
Mordo: Welcome, Lord of the Wood.  
  
Delron: Rise Mordo, son of Mortho. You are the true Lord of the Wood.  
  
Moon Fox: I befriended these elves while I was in the mountains. They have come to  
  
serve our cause.  
  
Creator: Welcome, Elf King. With these two armies, we will surely triumph.  
  
Voice: Wrong again, Kyoté Moon. Not two, but four armies.  
  
Creator: What? Show yourself!  
  
Two men stepped forward. One was tall and very strong, the other smaller with glasses.  
  
The muscular one had a black beard spoke with a great booming voice.  
  
Man: Greetings, Kyoté Moon. I told you our paths would meet again.  
  
The Creator simply gazed at the two men and laughed.  
  
Creator: Jacob Germaine and Richard Monteil. So good to see you two again!  
  
Teà: Um, who are they?  
  
Slobberwack: Those two, are Night Wolf and Midnight Jackal, the other two members of  
  
the four who fought for freedom against the Dark King.  
  
Midnight Jackal: Yes, and we too have brought armies. An army of Men and an army of  
  
Dwarves to aid you against Dark.  
  
Night Wolf: I kept it all these years, sir. I knew we would find you again. Here. "takes  
  
out a piece of an emblem"  
  
Midnight Jackal: I have mine too.  
  
Moon Fox: And me too.  
  
Creator: As do I. "all pull out their pieces. When they are put together they show the  
  
emblem of Kyoté Moon"  
  
Creator: Now, we will certainly defeat Dark. Now, let us all march to Halifax. You  
  
mortals must remain here.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Yugi: We want to come help!  
  
Creator: You will be coming Yugi. We will need the Puzzle. They rest of you go.  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Bakura was very weak from the separation from Dark and could barely stand.  
  
Bakura: I have to come help. Erika sacrificed herself for me and I'm going to do the  
  
same, no matter what happens to me.  
  
Creator let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Creator: You watch yourself Ryou Bakura. It is you they will be seeking. Come! We will  
  
ride and take Dark before the sun's first light.  
  
Moon Fox: But what will we call this great army, Creator?  
  
Creator looked at the emblem of the old team. Then he turned to Moon Fox.  
  
Creator: We will be the Company of Carvon. And from now on, call me Kyoté Moon.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yay! I got my name back. Anyway, in the next chapter, the Company will  
  
march to Halifax and face off against Dark's forces. But will they succeed, or will they  
  
fall into shadow... 


	14. Halifax

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh (or LOTR for those who think it)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, everybody. Did you know that Slobberwack in Spanish is chifladababoso? Bakura: No I did not. Moon Fox: Anyway, are we ever going to do something? We've been standing in a park with 4 armies in the snow for two chapters already. Kyoté Moon: I know. Anyway, they are going to get to Halifax and it is going to be interesting because there will be a big battle. Yami Bakura: That's what you said about your first fic. Malik: And your web-site. Kyoté Moon: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in NY? Malik: I escaped, and I'm never going back. (laughs wildly but accidentally falls out of the window, again.) Kyoté Moon: I gotta close that some day.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Under the cover of darkness, the Company of Carvon marched to the Halifax base. Bakura still felt very nervous. A giant battle was going to happen and someone could get hurt, or worse. He remembered what had happened not twenty minutes ago, when Erika saved his life and sacrificed her own. Now, he would save her. Eventually they got to the school, but the door was locked. Dwarf: I'll handle this! (breaks the lock with his axe.) Kyoté Moon: Thanks. The others continued down the winding stairs and through the maze until at last they reached the door with the Horgoth de Kal emblazoned upon it. Kragok: Now what? How do we get through? The door is sealed with magic. Kyoté Moon: You seem to forget, Kragok, that appearances can be deceiving. Kragok: What? Kyoté Moon: Dark put the symbol of this dragon to pretend that it was a lock. (opens the door) It's just to frighten us. Yami: Let us go then, to the depths of Halifax. The Company crept down the long passageways until at last they reached an opening. It was a long corridor filled with many doors. Kyoté Moon: If we are quiet, perhaps the goblins won't hear us. Bakura: Goblins? What goblins? Kyoté Moon: The goblins employed as guards by Halifax. Come! We move forward. They were almost completely into the tunnel when a Slobberwack tripped and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone turned around and looked at the Slobberwack as he stood up. Slobberwack: Do you think they didn't here us? Suddenly, there was a strange noise in the walls. Moon Fox: What's that? Bakura: Sounds like scuttling. Kyoté Moon: Goblins! Run! They company barely went a foot before a fleet of goblins appeared from nowhere. These were Carvon goblins, much more dangerous than the normal sort. They had a large thick shell on their backs to protect them from attacks. They could crawl on walls or the ceiling and carried a variety of weapons. They crawled down from the ceiling and began to fire arrows, but the armies defended against the goblins as Kyoté Moon, Moon Fox, Night Wolf, Midnight Jackal, Yami, Bakura, Kragok, Mordo, Willis and some other Slobberwacks ran ahead. Kragok: There are thousands of goblins. There is no way we can make it through. Kyoté Moon: The armies shall not fail us. Now onward to the Chamber of Doom! The small group continued running trying to avoid the goblin arrows and axes. When the group finally made it to the end, they realized that there were two paths. Bakura: The goblins are still coming. We can't go back. Yami: Which path is it? Kyoté Moon: I don't now. The goblins were now feet away from the group. Several of them shot arrows at the above ceiling, causing the room to cave in. Without thinking, Kyoté Moon, Moon Fox, Midnight Jackal, Night Wolf and the Slobberwacks jumped through one path and Bakura, Yami, Kragok, Mordo and Willis jumped through the other just as the cave collapsed. Bakura: Kyoté Moon! Kragok: He can't here us. Quickly, this way! The two groups now went their separate ways through the tunnels, not knowing that they would not all stand together again...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Okay, that wasn't a lot but I was tired and didn't have much time tonight, but it was interesting, and the next two chapters will be even more interesting. Don't forget to go check out my site, at www.geocities.com/myotismon2/bakurasrealm.html because I am working on more of it now and have added some And So He Returns pics. It's really under construction and I have had trouble saving my site but I can fix it later.  
  
Please R&R 


	15. The Breaking of the Company

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh or the Lord of the Rings  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey, everybody. Sorry I haven't been writing in a while but I had to do a  
  
writing assignment for school and it took a while. If Geocities will let me save my site, I  
  
will put it up.  
  
Yami Bakura: Sounds to me like you're just a procrastinating dwarf.  
  
Kyoté Moon: (smacks him upside the head.) I did not procrastinate.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're a dwarf.  
  
Bakura: He's got you there, Bifur.  
  
Kyoté Moon: (goes into little anime sad world.)  
  
Bakura and Yami Bakura: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kyoté Moon: I'm glad I get to be Bifur in my school play! I get to kill some goblins!  
  
Yami Bakura: You're still not Gollum.  
  
Kyoté Moon: (Goes back into the little sad world.)  
  
Kyoté Moon: (muttering to himself) Yesss, my precioussss. We getss it back, my  
  
preciousssss. He stole it from ussss. We hatess him! We HATESS him! FOREVER!!!!  
  
All: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Aw, screw it.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hurry! This way!  
  
The small band that followed Kyoté Moon ran as the cave began to collapse and the  
  
goblins crept ever closer.  
  
Moon Fox: There! Up ahead, an exit!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hurry!  
  
Faster now they ran as hundreds of goblins followed with swords and axes of glimmering  
  
steel. They crawled on the ground, the walls and the ceiling. To them, there was no up or  
  
down, only forwards and backwards.  
  
Goblin 1: Kill them! Eat their bones! Fry there fat!  
  
The group had now gotten into a clearing. The goblins were coming from all sides now.  
  
There was nothing left to do now.  
  
Midnight Jackal: What shall we do, Commander?  
  
Kyoté Moon stood at watched all of the goblins standing there, taunting them, about to  
  
kill them. There was only one thing to do now.  
  
Kyoté Moon: We shall win. (draws his sword) Attack!  
  
With that, the group led a vicious assault against the masses, the Slobberwacks using magic  
  
spells to fling them back, and the Kyoté Clan fighting with the greatest of weapons.  
  
Kyoté Moon: For Befelas!  
  
The goblins fell by the dozens. How so little could defeat so many was almost impossible.  
  
After 20 minutes of bloodshed and defeat, many of the Slobberwacks fell and even more  
  
goblins.  
  
Goblin Captain: Retreat! Retreat!  
  
With that, the surviving goblins ran off of the battlefield, leaving the dead behind. The  
  
Kyoté Clan and surviving Slobberwacks stood out of breath and cheering.  
  
Moon Fox: What about Bakura and the others?  
  
Kyoté Moon: We must find them. Quickly, before more goblins arrive.  
  
Dark: The goblins are the least of your problems, Creator, or should I call you Kyoté Moon  
  
now?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Dark.  
  
Dark, in Erika's body, stepped out from the shadows, walking over the bodies of fallen  
  
goblins.  
  
Dark: I'm impressed that you could fend off such an entire army. Oh wait, you didn't. I  
  
ordered them to leave.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Why?  
  
Dark: So I could have the satisfaction of killing you myself. This shall end now!  
  
The Kyoté Clan and remaining Slobberwacks attacked Dark, but he shot them all away.  
  
Dark was able to finish off the Slobberwacks, leaving only the Kyoté Clan.  
  
Dark: Hmm, four against one. This doesn't seem fair. Oh, wait. Of course it isn't. I could  
  
destroy you all with the drop of a hat. Oh, well. I guess that I'll just do this quick then.  
  
Midnight Jackal: No, we will destroy you, demon!  
  
Midnight Jackal charged Dark, but he only smirked and flicked his wrist. Midnight Jackal  
  
groaned and fell to the ground.  
  
Kyoté Moon: NO!! (runs over to Midnight Jackal) Please, you can't die!  
  
Midnight Jackal: It's alright, young one. I have fought well, and you will continue to fight.  
  
Make sure that this world remains cheery and bright, for either way, I will not be apart of it.  
  
Goodbye, Kyoté Moon of Belfas.  
  
With that, Midnight Jackal died upon the black stones of Halifax.  
  
(AN: If anyone couldn't tell, when Dark flicked his wrist, he pulled out his sword and  
  
slashed Midnight Jackal's chest.)  
  
Kyoté Moon: (weeping softly over his fallen comrade and teacher.)  
  
Dark: Aw, isn't this a sad moment.  
  
Kyoté Moon looked up at Dark, with fire and hate in his eyes.  
  
Kyoté Moon: You do not know me, Dark. I am stronger than that. If you think that I will  
  
fall because of the loss of my friend, than you are mistaken. (reaches into his pocket and  
  
pulls out a red jewel.) This is the Eye of the Sun, Dark. Yes the Sun, Bringer of Light to  
  
this world, and now it will bring light here to the darkest of places. It is fueled off of the  
  
rage of others, and now I am full of rage. It is this, that will be your downfall.  
  
The Eye began to glow an eerie red as the look on Kyoté Moon's face grew madder and  
  
madder until it was pure rage. He drew the Millennium Blade and charged at Dark. The  
  
two remaining members of the Kyoté Clan ran over to Midnight Jackal watched the battle.  
  
Even Dark was impressed with the power that Kyoté Moon was given. Dark fought back  
  
with great force, but the power of the Eye was much greater. In one swing, the Millennium  
  
Blade destroyed Dark's blade. Kyoté Moon pointed his blade at Dark's neck, blinded by  
  
the rage and forgetting that that was Erika under there.  
  
Kyoté Moon: It is now time that you pay for your black deeds, Dark. Here is were you die!  
  
Dark only smiled as just from behind, and arrow came whizzing by and hit Kyoté Moon in  
  
the shoulder. He screamed and fell to the ground, dropping the Eye. Moon Fox and Night  
  
Wolf were forced to surrender as they were surrounded by goblins. They were carried off  
  
followed by two carrying the unconscious Kyoté Moon. Dark picked up the Millennium  
  
Blade and chuckled.  
  
Dark: Garog!  
  
A fox like creature similar to Mordo appeared.  
  
Garog: Yes, my lord.  
  
Dark: Ryou Bakura and the others are coming through the Halls of Doom. Get the  
  
Millennium Ring to me and bring the rest back alive. Do as you with to Mordo.  
  
Garog: As you wish, Lord Dark. (vanishes)  
  
Dark: (chuckling to himself) It is all falling into place. Soon, I will become perfect. (laughs  
  
malevolently as he leaves behind the bodies of the goblins and Midnight Jackal.)  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: (Crying) Oh, man. I'm really going to miss him. He was my mentor and  
  
friend.  
  
Yami Bakura: Speaking of which, when will I be coming back? I have done nothing for  
  
several chapters.  
  
Malik: And what about me? I haven't been in a chapter since I got accused of being the  
  
spy!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Don't worry, you'll all be back very soon. I have to go but I'll type Part Two tomorrow night.  
  
~Kyoté Moon  
  
Please R&R 


	16. The Bridge of Doom

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh or LOTR  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hi, everybody!  
  
All: Hi Dr. Moon!  
  
Kyoté Moon: I won an auction.  
  
Bakura: Really? What did you win?  
  
Kyoté Moon: A Shadow Ghoul card! (Shadow Ghoul appears behind him)  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Let's see, for every monster in my graveyard, he gains 100 extra attack  
  
points. So, there's the army of dead Slobberwack's, the army of dead goblins and  
  
Midnight Jackal. That adds up to about 23, 649/1300.  
  
Shadow Ghoul: (roars and eats a Slobberwack)  
  
Kyoté Moon: 23, 749.  
  
All: (run away)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ha ha. That was good. Thanks a lot, Joe.  
  
Shadow Ghoul: Don't mention it, Kyoté Moon. I still owe you from taking me away from  
  
that wretched girl.  
  
Rebecca: There you are! Give me back my Shadow Ghoul you thief!  
  
Teddy: Rrruff 'em up, Rebecca!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, look at the time. I best be going. (jumps out window)  
  
Shadow Ghoul: (looks around, seeing no one, and eats Rebecca)  
  
Shadow Ghoul: Mmmm. 27, 849.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Bakura: Kyoté Moon!  
  
Kragok: He can't here us. Quickly, this way!  
  
Kragok led the other half of the Company down the long corridors, unaware of what had  
  
become of their allies in the tunnel next to them.  
  
Mordo: The goblins! They're approaching!  
  
Willis: Than we'll fight back!  
  
A goblin came down and barred it's teeth at Willis, but he pulled out his sword and  
  
stabbed the creature. Mordo fired a fleet of arrows at the goblins, but there were far to  
  
many. Then Kragok stepped up. His mechanical arm converted into a rocket launcher and  
  
he fired one into the ceiling, causing it to collapse on the goblins.  
  
Yami: That won't stop them for long. This way!  
  
The Company went down a series of stairs and corridors until Willis stopped.  
  
Bakura: What's wrong? Why have you stopped?  
  
Willis: Behold.  
  
The group looked forward and saw a long, narrow bridge of stone extending over a  
  
seemingly endless pit.  
  
Willis: This, is the Bridge of Doom! Fly!  
  
They all ran faster now towards the bridge, hoping they could get across and away from  
  
the goblin army. Once they were halfway across the bridge, something stopped them. A  
  
shape came out of the shadows. Covered in black armor, its glowing red eyes pierced all.  
  
He bore a great sword that seemed to be engulfed in darkness. He stepped onto the  
  
bridge, making thunderous footsteps as he made his way towards the Company.  
  
Bakura: What is that thing?  
  
Willis paused, staring at the monster, now laughing. He chuckles belched flames from his  
  
black core.  
  
Willis: It is not what is once was. It was reshaped to serve Dark.  
  
Yami: But what is it?  
  
Within the Chamber of Doom-  
  
Dark: Yes, Willis. You are quiet familiar with it. You faced it, long ago. You knew what  
  
I had within the Halls of Doom: Shadow, and Flame.  
  
The Bridge of Doom-  
  
Willis: It is a Balrog.  
  
All gasp as the Balrog roars, shooting fire onto the bridge.  
  
Bakura: A Balrog? Whatever is that?  
  
Willis: It is a creature from Middle Earth, but Dark took it and mutilated it. Now, it  
  
serves only him. This is what Kyoté Moon warned us about. This is the Headmaster.  
  
Headmaster: (laughs) So, fool! We meet again! This time, however, you do not have your  
  
sword!  
  
Willis: I need not a sword to defeat you, demon of fire! Return to the Shadows from  
  
whence you came!  
  
Voice: I doubt that.  
  
Willis: What?  
  
All spin around to see another wolf-like creature, much like Mordo. He wore a blue robe  
  
with the Halifax emblem on it and a blue hood with the same. This was the sign of a high  
  
command in Halifax.  
  
Wolf: I am Garog, Lieutenant of Halifax! It is you that will fall, fools.  
  
Mordo: How can a wolf serve Halifax? We are the noblest creatures on Carvon.  
  
Garog: Perhaps you are, Mordo, son of Mortho. But there are others who have abandoned  
  
the pack! We will destroy you and I will claim my rightful place as King!  
  
Mordo, filled with rage, pulled out his sword and charged at Garog, who immediately  
  
drew his sword and blocked the attack. While Willis was distracted, the Headmaster  
  
picked up his sword and stuck Willis, sending him nearly over the edge.  
  
Kragok: No one sucker punches a 'wack. Die, fiend!  
  
He released a barrage of explosives from his arm, most hitting the bridge and causing it  
  
to weaken. Yami and Bakura could only watch as the two battles went on beside them.  
  
By now, Mordo had gotten Garog to the ground with his sword to his neck.  
  
Mordo: So, traitor, how does it feel to be on the losing side?  
  
Garog: Just the words I expected from one who should not have been king. The throne  
  
was not yours, Mordo.  
  
Mordo: The king chose me to lead the pack. What would an outsider like you know about  
  
the royal family anyway?  
  
Garog: Fool. You still do not get it. Behold. (removes his hood, revealing a wolf with a  
  
scar going across his eye. Mordo gasped and withdrew his hold on Garog.)  
  
Mordo: It's you! Kaylon!  
  
Kaylon: So now the truth is revealed.  
  
Mordo: But why?  
  
Kaylon: Because I was supposed to be king! I was supposed to rule after my father, but  
  
he picked you. After that, I had no meaning and left the pack forever.  
  
Mordo: You where not ready to be king! You were only a child!  
  
Kaylon: Enough! (picks up his sword and stabs Mordo)  
  
Bakura and Yami: (gasp)  
  
Mordo: (struggling to breathe, falls to the ground, clutching the sword in his chest.) You  
  
will never be king of the woods.  
  
Kaylon: Soon, there will be no woods. Only darkness!  
  
Unable to hold it back any longer, Bakura, in a fit of rage, picks up Mordo's sword.  
  
Before he can react, Bakura swings the blade and hit's Kaylon's shoulder. As he falls,  
  
Mordo pulls the sword from his chest and points it forward. As Kaylon fell, the sword  
  
pierced his own chest. The two fell to the ground as Kaylon turned to his old friend.  
  
Kaylon: Now, there is no king.  
  
Mordo: There will always be a king, but it will never be you.  
  
Bakura: Mordo! Please, get up!  
  
Yami: It is too late for him. He is beyond help now.  
  
Mordo turned to the to humans, and spoke just four words.  
  
Mordo: Long live the king.  
  
After that, the two childhood companions died together.  
  
Willis: Go back to the shadows, demon!  
  
Headmaster: Die, 'wack!  
  
The battle between Willis, Kragok and the Headmaster ensued. Flames began to erupt  
  
from beneath his armor.  
  
Willis: (shouting in Slobbish)  
  
Kragok: (in Slobbish) End the darkness! (throws an bomb into the Headmaster.)  
  
Headmaster: Kragok, you fool!  
  
From the smoke of the bomb, the Headmaster's sword emerged and struck Kragok.  
  
Willis: KRAGOK!  
  
Kragok's body hit the bridge with a clank as the Headmaster roared with laughter.  
  
Willis: BALROG!  
  
The creature turned to face Willis.  
  
Willis: You cannot pass!  
  
With that, Willis hurled his sword with strength greater than any Slobberwack could  
  
suffice directly at the Headmaster, piercing the armor of Dark. The beast groaned as his  
  
armor exploded, revealing what he truly was: the Balrog of Middle Earth. The sword  
  
seemed to be releasing a poison to the Balrog. In one final roar of fire, the Balrog  
  
stumbled and fell off of the bridge to it's doom. The resulting blast cause the bridge to  
  
collapse. Willis ran over to Yami and Bakura.  
  
Willis: We need to go!  
  
Bakura: What about them?  
  
Willis: They can no longer be helped. Go now!  
  
The three ran across the bridge as it collapsed behind them. The entered a new tunnel, but  
  
just as soon as they entered it, they were surrounded by goblins. Willis, knowing they  
  
were captured, pushed Bakura down into a hole, hoping he could still escape with the  
  
Millennium Ring. Bakura fell for quite sometime until he entered a new tunnel. He could  
  
he the goblins coming and quickly ran. Then, from out of nowhere, a hand reached out  
  
and pulled him into a craw in the wall.  
  
Goblin 1: Where is he?  
  
Goblin 2: He's got to be around here somewhere. This way!  
  
The goblins ran off as Bakura spun around to see who had saved him.  
  
Bakura: It's you, Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba stood before Bakura, not at all knowing what was going on.  
  
Kaiba: We have to get out of here before those goblins come back.  
  
Bakura: What's the point? The Company is broken. Those who aren't dead are probably  
  
captured. And how did you get down here?  
  
Kaiba: There are many things you do not know, Ryou Bakura. The hour is later than you  
  
think. Dark has captured Kyoté Moon and the others. There is no hope.  
  
Bakura: Why are you saying this, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: (chuckles) You have something my Master wants. You have his Ring!  
  
Bakura: What? Kaiba? Don't tell me you are working for him!  
  
Dark: (through Kaiba) He has no choice. He is my servant, and has been for one whole  
  
year, watching you and collecting information for me. And now, he will claim the ring  
  
for me!  
  
Bakura: No! Stay back!  
  
Kaiba: You have no choice! (knocks Bakura unconscious)  
  
Dark: At last, the final piece. Soon, I will be free again. Soon, I will be perfect...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whoo! That was long and surprising! How many of you thought Kaiba was  
  
the spy?  
  
No one raises there hand.  
  
Kyoté Moon: That's what I thought. Anyway, I will try to scan a picture of the battle on  
  
the bridge for my web-site, but it will take a while. Whatever. Thanks for reading!  
  
~ Kyoté Moon  
  
Please R&R 


	17. And So, He Returns

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hello, everybody. I'm really bored because I don't have any homework so  
  
I'm gonna write this chapter now. I will hope to finish the story pretty soon.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
(chanting) Doom, doom, doom, doom.  
  
Bakura woke up to find himself in a large room filled with goblins and members of  
  
Halifax. He also spotted Willis and Yami, along with Kyoté Moon, Moon Fox and Night  
  
Wolf, but not Midnight Jackal. He realized the goblins were chanting as Dark stepped  
  
onto a platform next to a large cylinder. Kaiba stood next to him.  
  
Dark: Friends, goblins and other annoying fugitives. Welcome, to the final day of Earth!  
  
All of the goblins and Halifax members cheered when Dark announced this.  
  
Dark: For now that I have the last of the Millennium Spirits, I can use their power to  
  
become the ultimate evil and have power like no world has ever seen!  
  
Again, the crowd cheered as the barely conscious Kyoté Moon clenched his fists.  
  
Dark: But really, I could not share in this credit alone. Kaiba here played just as an  
  
important part. However, he is now longer useful to me. (snaps fingers)  
  
Kaiba awakened from his long trance dizzy and confused.  
  
Kaiba: What? What's going on here?  
  
Dark: (chuckles) Sorry, Kaiba boy. I no longer need you. Throw him in with the other  
  
sacrifices.  
  
Kaiba: What? No!  
  
The goblins come from behind him and take him away screaming.  
  
Dark: And now, the end of the world.  
  
Kyoté Moon: STOP!  
  
Dark: What?  
  
The crowd gasped and backed away as he stood up.  
  
Kyoté Moon: You will do nothing to this world. Leave, and never come back.  
  
With this, the entire crowd and Dark burst into laughter.  
  
Dark: Please, Creator. Not only do you not have your little stone, you don't have the  
  
Millennium Blade.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I do not need the Millennium Blade to strike you down Dark. I have a  
  
better one.  
  
Dark: Perhaps you lost more blood than you think, fool. You only have one Item.  
  
Voice: He does, but I don't.  
  
Dark: WHAT?  
  
Before he could react, a figure cloaked in Halifax garments dropped done and plunged a  
  
golden knife-like object into Dark's back, then pulled it to his throat.  
  
Bakura: It couldn't be.  
  
Yami: It is!  
  
The figure pulled off his hood, revealing himself as Malik with the Millennium Rod to  
  
Dark's throat.  
  
Malik: If you or any of your goons tries anything funny, I'll slit your throat before you  
  
can switch bodies.  
  
Dark: Do as he says, fools.  
  
The goblins lowered their bows as Dark growled in frustration.  
  
Dark: You think that will kill me? If I leave this body I will only enter yours.  
  
Malik: Not if I'm not alive for you to enter it.  
  
Dark: What?  
  
Malik: I planted several bombs all over Halifax, and after my friends leave, I will  
  
detonate them, burying everyone. You won't have anyone alive to enter.  
  
Dark: Are you really willing to kill yourself?  
  
Malik: If it means saving the world, I will.  
  
As this was going on, a goblin was positioning himself on the ceiling. Before Malik  
  
noticed, the goblin shot an arrow into Malik, who recoiled and fell back. As he fell, he  
  
grabbed the Millennium Ring.  
  
Bakura: Malik!  
  
Malik hit the ground with a loud thud and stopped moving.  
  
Dark: Guards! Take the Ring from that corpse.  
  
Two goblins went to take the Ring, but Malik took the Rod and stabbed them both.  
  
Dark: What?! How could you survive an arrow to your heart.  
  
Malik: (chuckling)  
  
Dark: (alarmed) What's this? I sense a dark spirit within you!  
  
Malik stood up from the floor as the other guards backed away.  
  
Yami Bakura: You may very well sense me now, fool.  
  
Malik was able to put on the Millennium Ring before he hit the floor, allowing Yami  
  
Bakura to act through him.  
  
Yami Bakura: You may think you are powerful, fool, but not against 2 Millennium  
  
Items!  
  
Yami Bakura released the Millennium power from the Rod and the Ring like he did  
  
against Pegasus. Dark defended with his own attack, but it could not contend to the  
  
Millennium Items. Finally, Dark was thrust back and hit the large cylinder.  
  
Yami Bakura: Did you see this, Dark? Did you see that the one you hunted would strike  
  
you down? Once I destroy you I ill take you power for my Millennium Item and I will  
  
control the world!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Did we discuss that?  
  
Dark: (thinking) No. Not now, when my plans where almost complete. (sighs) I cannot  
  
let this happen. I must do Plan B. (pulls out a dart from his sleeve and throws it at Yami  
  
Bakura, causing him to collapse onto the floor.  
  
Dark: Well, I'm sorry it had to end this way, Akifa. But I will not fail in this mission.  
  
Dark then bent down and threw Malik's body on top of the cylinder where he fell into it.  
  
Dark leapt on top of the cylinder and jumped in, too. The goblins began to cheer as evil  
  
noises and growls came from within the cylinder, until a dark beam shot out of the top.  
  
The others could only watch what was happening. It could not be stopped by anything  
  
now. The cylinder began to crack, then exploded, shooting bits of it everywhere. In the  
  
place of the cylinder stood a large, dark figure. It wasn't human or any creature that  
  
Bakura or the others had ever seen. It stepped down from the remains of the cylinder and  
  
roared.  
  
Perfect Dark: It is completed. I am Perfect Dark!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yeah, I know it seems kind of corny but he's really evil and powerful, so  
  
beware! Bwahahahaha!  
  
All: (sweatdrop)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, then. Anyway, there are only 4 chapters left!!! I'm so sad.  
  
Yami Bakura: (sarcastically) Yeah, me, too.  
  
Kyoté Moon: You don't have an opinion anymore. You're dead.  
  
Yami Bakura: (goes into little anime sad world)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, well. Please R&R cause there's only 4 chapters left, and they're pretty  
  
good ones.  
  
Malik: I'll be the judge of that.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Not you wont. You're dead, too.  
  
Malik: (goes into little anime sad world)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Perfect.  
  
Please R&R 


	18. Perfect Dark

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh or LOTR  
  
Chibi Bakura: He's baaack.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey you! Get away from that!  
  
Chibi Bakura: "runs off giggling"  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whooo. Boy have I been procrastinating. How long has it been since I last  
  
wrote a chapter for this story?  
  
Yami Bakura: March 2nd.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok then. Well I got the last 4 chapters in my head and I'm going to finish  
  
this story so I can work on another one.  
  
Ave: What?! Only 4 left?  
  
Kyoté Moon: How did you get in here?  
  
Ave: The stairs.  
  
Yam-I-Am: Do you want Green Cheese and Spam?  
  
Kyoté Moon: How'd you get in here?  
  
Yam-I-Am: The stairs.  
  
Kyoté Moon: "destroys the stairs"  
  
Yami Bakura: How do we get down from here?  
  
Kyoté Moon: "pushes him out the window"  
  
Yami Bakura: I'll be back! You can't get rid of me!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Can we get on with this? I want to finish. It's time to start Part 1 of:  
  
END GAME  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Part 1: Perfect Dark  
Perfect Dark stepped off of the plat form and into the crowd. The bodies of Erika and  
Malik lay on the ground. The pure evilness of Perfect Dark made whatever he touched  
dead. Perfect Dark walked up to Kyoté Moon and laughed in a low demonic voice.  
Perfect Dark: So Creator, you have failed and I have succeeded. Soon I will take this  
pathetic world and make it my own. Not even your pathetic Millennium Items can save  
you.  
The Millennium Ring was merged onto Perfect Dark's chest as it had entered the  
  
Chamber of Doom. Having it attached to him, Perfect Dark now felt the urge to gain all  
  
of the Millennium Items. He already had the Ring, the Rod, the Pedant and the Blade.  
  
The other six would be easy to get.  
  
Perfect Dark: Because you have aided me in recovering my true power, I shall spare you,  
  
for now. Until we meet again, Kyoté Moon of Carvon.  
  
With that, he walked off into the darkness of Halifax. The survivors of the group were  
  
now free as the goblins were killed by the rebirth of Perfect Dark.  
  
Moon Fox: So, what do we do now?  
  
Kyoté Moon: We can not allow him to destroy this world. We must find a way to stop  
  
him.  
  
Bakura: (sadly) What's the use? He has the power of darkness and 4 Millennium Items  
  
on his side. There is no way to stop him now.  
  
Kyoté Moon: There is.  
  
All: What? There is how?  
  
Kyoté Moon: First things first.  
  
The heroes left the glum dungeons of Halifax, but not first before building a shrine to  
  
Midnight Jackal and all of the others who had lost their lives fighting to defeat Dark.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Farewell, old friend.  
  
The sun set on that day, which would later be known as the Day of New Beginnings.  
  
Later, in Egypt  
  
Shadi: Destroying me will not help you. I have looked into your mind and I see great  
  
trouble within you. I can help you.  
  
Perfect Dark: Yes you can, by giving me your Millennium Items. "releases a ball of  
  
darkness at Shadi, separating him from the Items. Perfect Dark walks over and picks  
  
them up."  
  
Shadi: They will not give you what you want. You will not find peace within them.  
  
Perfect Dark: Ha! Maybe not, but they will give me what I need. Farewell, fool. Pray that  
  
we may never meet again. "vanishes into darkness"  
  
Shadi: Yes. Let us pray so.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: And so end Part 1 of End Game. I will try to get the other one's up as soon  
  
as I can. Until then, I have a science project due Monday! Gotta go! "runs off"  
  
Please R&R 


	19. The Final Muster of Carvon

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh  
  
Kyoté Moon: Has it already been 3 months since my last update?  
  
Malik: Yes.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Right. Sorry about that. I had a ton of schoolwork to do and I didn't have  
  
time to write, but I only have 7 days until schools out and then I can write forever! XD  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hello?  
  
Voice: 7 days.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yami Bakura! I know that's you!  
  
Yami Bakura walks in.  
  
Yami Bakura: Who you talkin' to?  
  
Kyoté Moon: *_*??  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The world has changed.  
  
After Perfect Dark was unleashed, he set forth to destroy every city on Earth. 6 days have  
  
passed since then. By sunset, he will have completed his task.  
  
Kyoté Moon, without his Millennium Blade, has left the group and returned to his planet  
  
in one last attempt to find a way to stop Perfect Dark.  
  
Ryou Bakura and the others remained on Earth to try to find an end to Dark. We now go  
  
to them in Tokyo, the only safe city remaining in Japan. Soon, there will be none.  
  
End Game: Part 2  
  
The Final Muster of Carvon  
  
Day 6: 4:47 PM  
  
-Somewhere below Tokyo  
  
Bakura: He must have some sort of weakness. We just of to find it.  
  
Yugi: How? If we get close to him, he would destroy us. It's hopeless.  
  
Yami: Yugi, you can't think like that. We will win. I will always be here and we can't  
  
lose together.  
  
Moon: Fox: That may not be true.  
  
Yami: What do you mean?  
  
Perfect Dark, after fusing with the Millennium Ring, has become power hungry and is  
  
after the Millennium Items. He won't stop until he gets them all. Even the Puzzle.  
  
Yugi: No! I can't lose you, Yami!  
  
Yami: Yugi, it's alright. He will never get the Puzzle. We'll destroy him long before he  
  
gets here.  
  
Moon Fox: Where are the other Items now?  
  
Bakura: The Eye is in my bedroom.  
  
Yugi: The Necklace is in a safe place. Somewhere that Perfect Dark can never get.  
  
Moon Fox: If only that were true. Bakura, we need to get the Eye here. Perfect Dark  
  
knows where it is.  
  
Bakura: How?  
  
Moon Fox: Dark absorbed your Yami with the Ring and he knows where it is.  
  
Night Wolf: We don't have much time then. Yugi, Moon Fox, Bakura, come with me.  
  
Yugi: We can't get to Bakura's house in time!  
  
Night Wolf: You shouldn't worry so much. You might live longer. (laughs)  
  
Moon Fox: (hits him over the head) Not funny. Especially in our current situation. I can  
  
get us there with the Millennium Flute. Depending on what I play, it will bring us to  
  
different places. Everyone together now. (begins to play a song. Bakura remembered it. It  
  
was a song that his mother sang to him every night when he was little. The group was  
  
surrounded by light and disappeared.)  
  
Day 6: 4: 53 PM  
  
Ryou Bakura's House  
  
The group reappeared in front of Bakura's house, which was in shambles. Domino Town  
  
was one of the first places to be destroyed after Perfect Dark was released. The once  
  
happy town was left in ashes in Perfect Dark's wake.  
  
Moon: Fox: Madness.  
  
Bakura ran into his house to get the Eye, moving slowly so not to make the house  
  
collapse. He made it to his room when he saw a picture on the ground. It was of him and  
  
his dad when they went on vacation. Before. Before he met Erika. Before he got involved  
  
in this mess. Before he got the Ring. In the happy time.  
  
Bakura: Why did it have to be me? Why did the Ring come to me?  
  
He set the picture and went into his blackened room. On his dresser was a box, within it  
  
the Eye. He walked over and picked it up, looking into it with sadness. He remembered  
  
how he got it, and a man was dead because of him. And many more probably will.  
  
Bakura: Erika. I'm sorry I couldn't help you when you needed me.  
  
Perfect Dark: Touching.  
  
Bakura spun around just in time to see Perfect Dark blast him through the window and  
  
onto the ground. The others circled around him as Perfect Dark lowered himself down. In  
  
his hand, he held the Millennium Eye and absorbed it into himself. It came through his  
  
forehead, forming a third eye.  
  
Perfect Dark: Ahh that was ever so refreshing. Now, all that remains is destroying you.  
  
And obtaining your Millennium Items.  
  
Yami: No! I will not let you harm Yugi or anyone else here!  
  
Perfect Dark: Fine then. (strikes Yami out of the way and he slams into a concrete wall.)  
  
Yami: (straining) Ugh, have to get up. Save Yugi.  
  
Perfect Dark: You are strong, Pharaoh. But I am stronger.  
  
The Millennium Ring started glowing and it shot a blast at Yami, breaking the chain of  
  
the Millennium Puzzle off, sending it flying. Yugi fell backwards and became  
  
unconscious as Perfect Dark walked over to the Puzzle and picked it up.  
  
Perfect Dark: So, at long last. The Millennium Puzzle is mine...  
  
He laughed hysterically as he absorbed the Puzzle into himself and it re- appeared in his  
  
lower chest. He then turned to Moon Fox.  
  
Perfect Dark: I believe you have one as well. Hand it over and your demise will be  
  
painless, well, for me anyway.  
  
Moon Fox: If you want it, come and claim it!  
  
Perfect Dark: Good. I like it when I get to fight.  
  
With that he made a ball of darkness in his hand and shot it at Moon Fox, who  
  
disappeared from its path.  
  
Perfect Dark: What?! Where did she go?  
  
Voice: She is here, for I saved her. And now, we will destroy you.  
  
Perfect Dar: What? Who's there?  
  
Voice #2: We will stop your dark ways and save this planet.  
  
Perfect Dark turned around to see 4 figures standing there, 3 men and a Chompollo. (One  
  
of the little blue buck-teethed guys I made up. I don't know if I described it yet.)  
  
Perfect Dark: It's you!  
  
Kyoté Moon: That's right. We shall stop you. We are the three greatest Samurais every  
  
born.  
  
Giglio: And I, Giglio, the brave Chompollo!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes, and Giglio. Perhaps you have heard of them. This is Samurai Jack and  
  
Kenshin Himura, AKA Battosai the Manslayer. (AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist adding  
  
them. I don't own either of them.)  
  
Kenshin: We shall stop your evil ways, that we will.  
  
Jack: And you will be punished for what you have done.  
  
Perfect Dark: (laughs and starts talking like Aku) Ha! Foolish Samurai! You think you  
  
can defeat me? Bring it on!  
  
Jack leapt up into the air and was going to come down and stab his sword in Perfect  
  
Dark's head.  
  
Perfect Dark: You can fly?  
  
Jack: No. Jump good.  
  
Perfect Dark quickly dodged it and attacked Jack with a blast of darkness, sending him  
  
flying. He landed hard, struggled to get up and fell to the ground.  
  
Kenshin: (who has become so enraged it has brought out the Battosai.) Die! (swings his  
  
blade and strikes Perfect Dark in the back)  
  
Perfect Dark: Ow!!! Oh, it hurts so bad, with the pain and the sword and the, ok its gone  
  
now. You will pay, too. You can suffer in...OBLIVION! (holds up his hand and the  
  
Millennium Puzzle glows. Kenshin gasps and falls to the ground motionless.)  
  
Bakura: No! He used the Puzzle to send Kenshin's soul to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Perfect Dark: 2 down, one to go. Where is the Creator?  
  
Suddenly, from behind, Kyoté Moon appeared and slice off Perfect Dark's arm.  
  
Perfect Dark: (screams in pain) You son of a bitch!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Now, now, Perfect Dark. This fic is supposed to be PG 13.  
  
Perfect Dark: What?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Never mind. (tries to stab Perfect Dark's leg, but misses.)  
  
Perfect Dark is about to destroy Kyoté Moon with a blast of darkness, when Giglio come  
  
up from behind and bites him in the back. Perfect Dark screamed in pain as he grabbed  
  
Giglio and threw him as hard as he could in Bakura's direction, slamming him into a  
  
wall. Giglio fell next to Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Oh my goodness! Are you alright?  
  
Giglio: (cough) (sputter) (cough) Bakura? Is that you?  
  
Bakura: How do you know my name?  
  
Giglio: You are in the prophesy, Ryou Bakura. You are the savior of this world.  
  
Bakura: Me?  
  
Moon Fox and Night Wolf: Him?  
  
Giglio: You possess a wonderful gift, the Gift of Purity.  
  
Bakura: Me? I'm anything but pure. I've killed people.  
  
Giglio: No, the Ring killed them. Only three possess this gift. You, Erika, and myself.  
  
Bakura: Then what good is it? Erika's dead!  
  
Giglio: But she didn't have it when she died. She gave it to the Creator. And he gave it to  
  
you. Look, in your pocket.  
  
Bakura: In my pocket?  
  
Somehow, in his pocket, there was a little glass container holding a bright light.  
  
Giglio: This is purity. You have it to, inside of you. Now, you must take mine.  
  
Bakura: What do you mean?  
  
Giglio: I am older than you think. Dark and I have been battling each other since the  
  
dawn of time. I destroy him, he destroys me and it begins again. But now, it seems like  
  
it's one of those times when he beats me.  
  
Bakura: Don't say that!  
  
Giglio: Farewell, Ryou Bakura. It is up to you now...  
  
With that, Giglio's body faded into light and was gone. All that remained was another  
  
glass container of purity.  
  
Bakura: Giglioooo!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, I think I got all caught up. 14 pages, wow.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, and the fact that you wrote the first half of it last week sure was  
  
helpful.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Shouldn't you be dead?  
  
Yami Bakura: Shouldn't you?  
  
The TV mysteriously turns on to static.  
  
Both: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jump out window)  
  
TV: This has been a test of the Emergency Broadcast System. Has this been an actual  
  
emergency, you would have been notified what to do. This is also a message for people  
  
about the movie "The Ring". 7 days. Mwahahahahaha! The End.  
  
Please R&R 


	20. The Fall of Kyoté Moon and the Rise of B...

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh or LOTR  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well it's been a while but it's almost over. Only 2 chapters left.  
  
Yami Bakura: (dancing and celebrating) Yes! We're almost free!  
  
Kyoté Moon: (puts Yami Bakura in an airplane 40,000 feet in the air)  
  
Pilot: (over intercom) Um, greetings passengers. I hope you enjoy your flight, but we're  
  
going into a bit of turbulence right now. (plane begins to shake slightly)  
  
Yami Bakura: HOLY MOTHER OF RA! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!  
  
Kyoté Moon: That takes care of that.  
  
Yugi: Where does that plane go, anyway?  
  
Kyoté Moon: (checks list) Hmm, Australia. Hey, that gives me an idea.  
  
Ryou: (Note: I'm calling him Ryou now to avoid confusion.) No it didn't! You thought  
  
that idea up weeks ago.  
  
Kyoté Moon: (puts Ryou on the plane)  
  
Yami Bakura: (squeezing onto Ryou for dear life) HOLY SH*T! MOTHER F*CKER!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: He will pay.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Very good. Now, on with the... (Malik walks in)  
  
Malik: Hey, were is everyone?  
  
Kyoté Moon: (chuckles malevolently)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
End Game: Part 3  
  
The Fall of Kyoté Moon and the Rise of Bakura  
  
Day 6: 5:21  
  
Ryou: Giglio!!!!!  
  
Giglio: Farewell...  
  
Giglio took his last breath and began to glow brightly and fade away. All that was left  
  
was his bottle of purity.  
  
Kyoté Moon, who had been fighting with Perfect Dark, looked over to see Giglio die.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Farewell, Lord of Peace.  
  
Unfortunately, while he was distracted, Perfect Dark came from behind him, drew the  
  
Millennium Blade and came down upon Kyoté Moon with it.  
  
Perfect Dark: Too bad.  
  
Moon Fox: No! You've done enough damage! It's time for you to die! (draws her dagger  
  
and attacks Perfect Dark, but he becomes transparent and she goes through)  
  
Perfect Dark: Still can't even hit me. Oh well. At least now I have your item.  
  
Moon Fox: What? (realizes that he stole her Millennium Flute)  
  
Perfect Dark: Now, you can join the Creator! (swings the Millennium Blade at her.)  
  
Bakura watched helplessly. All of his former companions were slaughtered in front of  
  
him, all except for Yugi who lay on the ground.  
  
Perfect Dark: And now, I just need the Millennium Necklace and I shall have them all. I  
  
believe Miss Ishtar entrusted that to you, Yugi. Where is it?  
  
Yugi: (straining) You'll never get it.  
  
Perfect Dark: But wait. I can see it. You are very clever. You have hidden it where only  
  
you could get it: in your soul!  
  
All: (gasp)  
  
Perfect Dark: But now, I have the Key. Now, enter his mind!  
  
There was a bright flash of light and Yugi fell to the ground. Perfect Dark held the  
  
Millennium Necklace and absorbed it into his hand.  
  
Perfect Dark: There! It is completed! Not only do I possess infinite darkness, but them  
  
powers of all the Millennium Items! (laughs) And now, all that remains is destroying you  
  
two and this rest of this world. Then I shall return to Carvon and rule forever!  
  
Night Wolf: This is not good! We're doomed!  
  
Ryou: No. It can't end this way! It won't!  
  
Perfect Dark: And just what are you going to do?  
  
Ryou: (picking up the two vials) Destroy you!  
  
Perfect Dark: With bottles? (laughs)  
  
The vials began to glow, and the one within Ryou's heart began to as well. He began to  
  
float in the air and a bright aura formed around him.  
  
Perfect Dark: What? The purification? How?  
  
Ryou: With the power of light on my side. Now, I shall vanquish you once and for all.  
  
Perfect Dark ignored this threat, in fact, he started to laugh.  
  
Perfect Dark: My, my, my. You certainly have come a long way since I first met you, one  
  
year ago. When I chose to spare your life. But this time, I won't. You may have purity on  
  
you side, but I have the Millennium Items! You can't defeat me. Now die! (he drew  
  
energy from the Millennium Ring and fired it at Ryou, who took the attack head on. Now  
  
you fall and I shall destroy this world!  
  
Ryou: Not so fast!  
  
Perfect Dark: What?  
  
The smoke from the attack cleared and Ryou was there, unharmed.  
  
Perfect Dark: What? How?  
  
Ryou only laughed and then the answer was clear.  
  
Y. Bakura: You can't destroy me with my own Item, you fool.  
  
Perfect Dark: No! The Ring belongs to me!  
  
Y. Bakura: You still can't see. There is only one Lord of the Ring, (AN: Had to do it) and  
  
I do not share power! (The Millennium Ring appeared around his neck, and soon, all of  
  
the Millennium Items were merged into his skin.)  
  
Perfect Dark: No! This can't be!  
  
Y. Bakura: It is. And now I combine the Elegance of Purification with the Millennium  
  
Items to destroy you forever! (pointers on the Ring stand up straight like with the Shadow  
  
Game against Pegasus and fires the Millennium Power straight into Perfect Dark.)  
  
Perfect Dark: (screams in pain and implodes)  
  
The bearer of the Ring; the wearer of the Ring. Beware who wears the Ring...  
  
Day 6: 5:49  
  
Sunset  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	21. And So, It Ends

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything!!! Except the Slobberwacks.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Whoops! I got so wrapped up in the last chapter I forgot to finish the  
  
bottom part. Oh well, it was interesting.  
  
Yugi: (in tears) He killed me!  
  
Malik: He killed everyone.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Actually, you were killed from the force of your own attack.  
  
(rumbling in the distance)  
  
Malik: What's that?  
  
Out of nowhere, rabid Yugioh, Samurai Jack and Rurouni Kenshin fans wielding giant  
  
swords beat the crap out of me and drag me into the kitchen.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh no! Not that! Anything but that! (screams of pain and the sound of  
  
swords slicing through meat. One of the fans walks out of the kitchen.)  
  
Fan: Who wants ham sandwiches?  
  
All: We do!  
  
Kyoté Moon: (swirly eyed) I hate ham.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
End Game Part 4: And so, it ends.  
  
Ryou...please come back...We know you are there...take the power that  
  
was given to me....Spare this child...  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and found himself in a bed in a place he didn't know.  
  
Ryou: Where am I?  
  
Voice: You are Katoyra Inn on the planet of Carvon, room #4. It is 11:45 on the 15th of  
  
June, if you want to know. Ryou tried to sit up and see who it was, but he was engulfed in  
  
pain. Kyoté Moon walked over towards him and sat on his bed.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, that was quiet a fight if I do say so myself. I didn't think you'd make  
  
it to see anyone again.  
  
Ryou: (straining) But how? I saw you be destroyed. How are you here today?  
  
Kyoté Moon: You will have to thank Night Wolf for that, when he recovers. You see,  
  
after you destroyed Perfect Dark, you separated from the Millennium Items and the  
  
Purification, leaving you very close to being dead. Night Wolf was the only one still  
  
alive, so he took all of the Millennium Items and revived everyone on the planet Earth.  
  
Afterwards, you and Night Wolf, who was greatly damaged, were brought here.  
  
Ryou: So does that mean...all of the others are alive?  
  
Voice: Yes, everyone of them.  
  
Both of them looked at the doorway to see Yami Bakura standing there.  
  
Ryou: He separated from my body?  
  
Yami Bakura: As did the Pharaoh. They all went crazy downstairs when they saw me.  
  
Especially Erika. She almost took off my head.  
  
Ryou: Erika? She's alive?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes, everyone was revived. She's hardly left your side since we came here.  
  
Didn't eat or sleep one bit. She passed out about an hour ago and the Slobberwacks took  
  
her down to eat something.  
  
Ryou: Then I need to see her! (sits up, but is still injured) I thought you said everyone  
  
was revived. Why am I still weak?  
  
Kyoté Moon lowered his head and Yami Bakura sighed and left the room.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ryou, you weren't killed so you couldn't be revived. You had to be healed.  
  
But even our medicine could not heal you in time. We thought we would lose you. That's  
  
when Erika came forward, weak enough as she was. We begged her not to do it, but she  
  
did.  
  
Ryou: What? What did she do? Is she all right?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes, but...  
  
Kyoté Moon paused and turned away from Ryou.  
  
Kyoté Moon: In order to save you, she gave up her power. She gave up the Millennium  
  
Pendant and all of its power, and she gave up all of the energy she had left The energy  
  
she needed to get back to Earth alive. That's why she collapsed earlier. That is why you  
  
live now.  
  
Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why did she do all of that just for him?  
  
Ryou: I want to see her now.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I'm not sure if you should.  
  
Ryou: I don't care!  
  
The room grew quiet.  
  
Ryou: She gave her ability to return home. The least I could do is say goodbye!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ryou...she is home.  
  
Ryou gasped and stared directly at Kyoté Moon: What did you say?  
  
Kyoté Moon: It wasn't just a coincidence that she looks exactly like you and that you  
  
both had the purity inside you. Ryou, Erika was born on Carvon, to a human family.  
  
She is your exact double, but you live on Earth and she lives on Carvon. She didn't have  
  
any intention on going back to Earth after this. That's why she gave that power away.  
  
Ryou: So why didn't she tell me?  
  
Kyoté Moon: If she got anywhere near you, Dark would take over and she wouldn't have  
  
had a chance. I'm sorry Ryou.  
  
Ryou sat there, unable to respond. Everything was spinning through his mind.  
  
Kyoté Moon spoke up: Ryou, perhaps this whole thing might not be in vain. The  
  
Slobberwacks have developed a machine that would allow you to go back in time. You  
  
could stop this whole thing from happening. You could never meet Erika. You could get  
  
the Millennium Ring. The choice is yours, as an apology for everything that has  
  
happened to you.  
  
Ryou sat there, thinking. It was everything he could want. He thought back to being back  
  
in his destroyed house, looking at the picture of life before the Ring, wishing he never  
  
received it. But then he thought of Erika. If he did this, her sacrifice would have been for  
  
nothing. Erika.  
  
Ryou: "getting out of his bed" I'm just going to have to think about it.  
  
He walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Kyoté Moon: I know you will do the right thing Ryou. Farewell.  
  
When Ryou got down the stairs, he saw the entire group sitting around tables, Yugi, Teà,  
  
Joey, Tristan, Yami Bakura, Malik and Erika. When Erika saw him, she ran up to meet  
  
him, but her expression quickly changed when she saw his.  
  
Erika: Then I take it you know.  
  
Ryou: I'm not upset about it. I just wanted to see you more, but once I leave I'll never see  
  
you again. I don't want to leave you, Erika.  
  
Erika: I didn't want to leave you, either. But if I didn't do it you would have died. I had  
  
to do it, Ryou. I love you.  
  
Ryou was speechless, but he just smiled back.  
  
Ryou: I love you too.  
  
Malik: Whooooooooo!  
  
Yami Bakura: "smashes his head into the table"  
  
Malik: Ow! What the hell was that for?  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you think it was for, you moron!  
  
Malik: Bring it on!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, it's on! "the two get into a fight and a little smokescreen thing forms  
  
around them as you see each other beating the crap out of the other.  
  
Erika: "begins to cry" I don't want to lose you now, Ryou. Not after everything that has  
  
happened. Please, stay with me here.  
  
Ryou: I can't leave everything on Earth behind. I'm so sorry Erika. "turns away"  
  
Erika: I guess this is goodbye then.  
  
Ryou: I guess so. Goodbye.  
  
The two of them came together, for one final kiss. The entire room filled with bright light  
  
and Ryou felt himself drift away...  
  
Ryou...welcome back, Ryou...  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and found himself in bed, with Kyoté Moon, his Yami and Yami  
  
Yugi sitting next to him.  
  
Ryou: What? Why am I in bed?  
  
Yami: You mean you don't remember? You were just in a major battle.  
  
Yami Bakura: You've been unconscious for 73 hours.  
  
Ryou: But I already woke up. I chose to leave.  
  
Kyoté Moon: No, Ryou. That was just a dream.  
  
Ryou: Oh, well that's wonderful! Now she can return to Earth with us!  
  
Kyoté Moon and the others lowered their heads.  
  
Yami Bakura: Aibou, Erika is in critical condition. So is Malik. They aren't sure if  
  
anything can save them.  
  
Ryou was totally bewildered. He leapt out of bed and ran down the hall.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ryou, come back!  
  
Kyoté Moon: No. Let him go. This is something he must do on his own.  
  
Ryou continued to run until he came to a room. He knew Erika was in there. He couldn't  
  
explain how, but he knew. He opened the door and saw her lying there, covered in  
  
medical equipment. He rushed over to her, but the doctor pushed him aside.  
  
Ryou: Please, I need to see her.  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry, but she needs space.  
  
Ryou saw that the Millennium Pendant lying on the table next to her bed.  
  
Ryou: If she could save me with her Item, then I can save her.  
  
He took the Millennium Ring and made it glow. A bright light shot out of it and into her,  
  
but nothing happened. Suddenly, the machine flat lined. The doctors raised the sheet over  
  
her head and left the room, leaving only Ryou there. He walked over to her body and  
  
pulled away the covers, revealing the sweet face that moment s before he was feeling.  
  
Ryou: "crying" I'm sorry Erika. I did all that I could.  
  
He removed the Millennium Ring from around his neck and placed it onto her chest.  
  
Ryou: Goodbye, Erika.  
  
He turned to leave, when a bright light appeared. He turned around and saw a Claybo. It  
  
was golden and had wings like an angel and a halo.  
  
Claybo: Ryou. You have given up so much. You even turned away the chance to get rid  
  
of your pain. But you kept it only because you thought it could save her. Such s  
  
elflessness should not go un-rewarded. My name is Miracles, the exact opposite of Dark.  
  
I am allowed to perform a miracle, but then I will die. I think that you are the most  
  
deserving. So I give my miracle to you.  
  
Miracles began to glow and turned into bright golden dust which fell onto Erika and went  
  
into her. Suddenly, the machine began to make steady beeps and Erika opened her eyes.  
  
Erika: Ryou? Thank you.  
  
Ryou: Erika, I love you.  
  
Erika: I love you, too.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Oh, you probably thought the story was over, because of the slashes, but you were wrong.  
  
Ryou and Erika returned to the real world were there lives continued as normal. Well, as  
  
normal as having Millennium Items with evil Yamis living in them. Moon Fox treated  
  
Malik, who was as badly damaged as Erika, and he made a full recovery. She was the  
  
first thing he saw, and they fell in love too. Aww. Tristan turned into a Chihuahua and  
  
got eaten by a wolf because no one cares. The Kyoté Clan dispersed once more. Moon  
  
Fox stayed with Malik and Night Wolf opened up a computer software company. Kyoté  
  
Moon returned to Carvon with the Slobberwacks in case any other evils were to be born.  
  
Dark, after being defeated by Ryou, became a spirit and was weaker than a baby mouse.  
  
He crawled back into the shadows and wasn't seen again for many, many years. And so,  
  
as each thing has its beginning, it has an end. Now this story meets its end, but with it's  
  
end come a new beginning. For everyone who hears the tale of Ryou and the Company of  
  
Carvon will be inspired to write his or her own epics. Those stories will come, but now,  
  
this story ends. Farewell all and thank you.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, now the story's over. Wow that took forever, but I'm upset that it's  
  
done because I can't write more. All that I said is true, for all of you guys to go and write  
  
great stories. So why are you still reading my story? It's over! Start yours today.  
  
Malik: Well that was dumb.  
  
Kyoté Moon: "smashes his head on the table"  
  
Malik: Ow.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Thank you guys so much!!!!!!!! I will keep writing but I think I'll stay with  
  
comedy for a while cause I have a lot of inspiration for it. And now, your moment of Zen.  
  
Entire cast of this story: (except Tristan cause he got eaten) Na na na na. Na na na na.  
  
Hey, hey, hey. Goodbye. Na na na na. Na na na na. Hey, hey, hey. Goodbye. 


End file.
